A Billion Other Ways
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke helped Sakura when she was little, and Sakura fell head over heels. Now 2 jr high students with problems, they must help each other with them.//Full Summary Inside R&R//Rated T for strong course language
1. Summary

_**Summary:**_

_**Haruno Sakura has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke ever since he helped her when she tripped at a young age. Now two Jr High students with separate lives must over come their problems with family, school, bullying, friends, and the dark secret Sakura has... together, before it's to late.**_

**What do you guys think? Tell me if you read this, because I really want to know~**


	2. Prolouge: Two years Prior

**Haruno Sakura...**

**You can't hold a grudge forever...**

**Prologue: Three years prior**

A little, pink haired girl was walking down the street, the first volume of Honey and Clover in her hand as she read it attentively. The images flashed through her head as if watching the anime. She giggled at the fact that two of the characters started a thumb-wrestling war after such a serious conversation. Suddenly, her foot was caught on the crack in the sidewalk and she fell forward, she braced herself for the pain, but something was holding her back, and her cherry blossom-pink dress was being tugged back. She regained her footing quickly to look at her 'saviour'. The person removed his hand from her dress as she stood straight. The girl turned around to see a boy with black hair that defied gravity, standing up in the back in perfect spikes, but falling at the front in a straight form of what were probably his bangs. The pink haired girl stared at him for a moment, mesmerized by what she saw.

"Be more careful..." said the boy angrily. The girl looked at him sadly, although still mesmerized by his dark eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I tripped and..." she trailed off. The boy made a little "Hn" Noise and went to leave.

"You are so annoying," he mumbled, walking away from her. But she chased after him.

_That was the day I, Haruno Sakura, met Uchiha Sasuke..._

_I will never forget that day..._


	3. Chapter 1: Thanks for the Memories

**Chapter One: Thanks for the Memories**

"Then you solve for 'X'," finished the Silver haired teacher named Hatake Kakashi just as the bell rang. Everyone scooped their stuff into their arms and walked out of the class hurriedly to get home. One group of girls, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, rushed to their lockers quicker then the rest.

"Quickly you two!" said Hinata in a soft voice, her lavender eyes frightened. "We don't want to run into—," she was cut off by the sound of an annoying voice that they all hated. The girls froze for a moment, and turned around. Ino's side bangs swooped from her eyes for a moment, the ocean blue showing a frightened demeanour. Sakura's long hair brushed against nearest locker, and Hinata's black hair swished to the side every so slightly.

"You three are breathing my air," said the girl in a shrill voice, pushing her glasses higher onto her pointed nose. Her hair was odd, a dark red, short and messy on one side, long on brushed perfectly on the other. Hinata went to suck in a deep breath, not wanting to get Karin mad. Karin's croons snickered ever so slightly at this.

"Shut up Karin," hissed Sakura. "You don't own the school." In truth, Sakura owned the school. Her parents were the owners of this Jr. High and had owned it for a while now. Konoha Jr. High was a popular place to be, and all the teens went to this prestigious school. Including one...

"She's right you know," said a blonde haired, blue eyed boy name Uzumaki Naruto. He was the least smart guy in the school, or in his words: "The least smarterest!!"

"Oh shut up Uzumaki... just because your friends with 'him' doesn't mean a thing, you can't go around talking to people like you own it either," said Karin, trying to reach his height because she was kind of short for her age, but so was Naruto, so it was kind of sad that she had to stand on her tip-toes. Naruto shrugged as Karin walked away.

"Thank you Naruto," said the three girls.

"No problem... I have to go meet..." he hesitated. "My friend right now." Sakura perked up. Everyone knew who Naruto's mysterious friend was... except her.

"Who is your friend Naruto?" asked Sakura. Naruto started to walk away.

"Sorry, I'll tell you later," said Naruto hurriedly. "I have to go!" Sakura bit her cheek, waved to her friends and snuck after Naruto. He exited the school, careful to check if Sakura had followed him yet again, and looked around the corner where she would probably hide. Since Sakura wasn't there, he walked out into the fresh fall air, only to have the pink haired girl pop out from behind the trash can and run after him.

When she got outside, she saw who she thought she may never see again. There in front of Naruto, was a boy with hair that defied gravity and onyx eyes. Did he go to the school? She had never seen him before, but she knew who he was. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto," said Sasuke, as if greeting him again.

"What Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke pointed behind Naruto to the pink haired, emerald green eyed girl behind Naruto who was tip toeing up to him. Her hand rested on his shoulder and Naruto let out a girl-ish shriek.

"Who's that?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto turned around fearfully to see Sakura with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"Well, Uzumaki, would you like to introduce me to this secret friend of yours?" she asked angrily.

"S-Sakura... this is Sasuke," said Naruto, trying to pull Sasuke away.

"Don't I know you fro--," Naruto cut Sasuke off mid-sentence.

"Nope, you don't, let's go Emo-Boy!!" said Naruto.

"I recognize you... where have I met you?"

"Honey and Clover, crack in the sidewalk, cherry blossom-pink sun dress, long pink hair," she said simply.

"Oh yeah... you're the annoying girl who tripped," said Sasuke in a monotonous tone. Sakura was fuming with anger now. She turned around and walked toward Ino and Hinata who were now rushing outside.

"Sakura~!" screamed Ino. She slid to a halt in front of Sakura, looked over Sakura's shoulder and waved at Sasuke. "Hey Uchiha." She said before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"You knew him!?" asked Sakura angrily. Ino and Hinata both nodded in a guilty way.

"Sorry Sakura... but Naruto told us not to tell you," said Hinata.

"Naruto told you not to tell me that the guy I've been crushing on since I was 11 goes to Konoha Jr. High!?" she asked shrilly before clasping her hands over her mouth in the same fashion Ino had.

"Crushing on him!?" screamed Naruto. Sakura blushed at least 14 different shades of red as she ran off toward the streets that lead to home.

**Three days Later~**

**Sakura POV.**

I sat down and slammed my books onto my desk. They switched up the classes because of all the new students, I was still in the same class as Ino and Hinata, but now I was with Karin, Naruto and Sasuke.

Karin walked in and sat on Sasuke's desk, her feet swinging slightly and her shirt unbuttoned a bit too much.

"Put on some clothes you skank," I mumbled to myself, but she unfortunately heard.

"Look who's talking forehead!" said Karin angrily. I was dressed according to school policy, my white collared shirt pressed perfectly, my tie around my neck in a straight manner and my black, pleated skirt at the right level. I also wore my knee high socks and black-pleather shoes.

"I am wearing clothes you moron," I spat at her. Sasuke walked over, literally pushed Karin of his desk and sat down. Karin landed flat on her face in the worse position possible, upside down on her face.

"Go to you seat Karin, and fix your uniform," said Kakashi as he walked in.

"Good morning Sensi," we all coursed at the teacher who was usually late.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Kakashi, waving his hand a little as Karin sat down in her assigned seat behind Ino.

"Well, lucky for you, you have no work today," said Kakashi. Every hooted happily.

Hinata raised her hand and said: "B-but why not Sensi?" Kakashi smiled a bit.

"Fundraiser," he said simply. We all groaned, and Naruto jumped up screaming 'WHAT!?'

None of us wanted to do another fundraiser. We do them all the time, and raise four dollars, then Hinata's family gives a few hundred to keep us going. But, I can't fundraise because my family thinks I'll have the upper hand, and since there are prizes, it would be unfair... go figure.

I slumped into my seat as everyone goes up to get the forms.

Sasuke slams one on my desk.

"Here," he mumbles, looking the other way. I push it back to him, my hand bumping his.

"I don't need it," I said.

"Your not even gonna try? Come on Haruno, don't tell me your afraid to loose," said Sasuke.

"Well Uchiha, I'm not allowed to do this. My parents wouldn't allow it," I said. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you have to," said Sasuke.

"Not if the owners of this school say I'm not allowed," I smirked. Sasuke looked taken back for a moment.

"Should've known," he said, taking the sheet and walking away.

*&*

I stepped into Naruto's living room, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Sai right behind me.

Sai didn't go to our school, but we met him at the mall one day when I got my hair caught in the escalator after Karin pushed me. Long story short, when we were waiting for Naruto to get scissors, we struck up a conversation. Ino fell head over heals.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Naruto as he pushed his drum set into view from the closet.

"Song?" asked Ino, grabbing the folder with the sheet music.

"Practice, song: FOB #1," I said. Ino handed everyone their music as Kiba grabbed his guitar.

"Okay," I said. I pointed to Naruto and he tapped the drum sticks together.

"1, 2, 3," he said, as Ino sat at the key board and Hinata picked up the cello.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
[Naruto]-(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you but sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you but sweeter

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for, except for  
When you look into the past, look into the past  
One night stand  
One night stand

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you but sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you but sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you but sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you but sweeter

One night and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you but sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you but sweeter

The song stopped and I tossed my hair off to the side, pulling the mic to the opposite side. There was a slow clapping, and we expected to see Jiraya (Naruto's guardian), but Sasuke stood there instead. I grimaced as he mockingly clapped.

"Good job," he said sweetly. "But your cello was of by a beat the whole time, the piano missed four bars, the drums skipped two beats and the guitar... well you need new strings. And a new guitarist," he said. I cracked my knuckles, and ran forward, hitting Sasuke square in the nose and tripped him.

"Don't you dare get up," I said, stepping on his back. He wiped the blood from his nose and pushed me away.

"Whatever," he shrugged, getting up and turning to leave. I walked over to Sai and asked him what he thought, and Sasuke sat next to me.

"Yeah fruit bar, what did you think?" he asked.

"It was good Sakura, but the dunce missed a few beats, other then that... I didn't see anything wrong," said Sai kindly, ignoring Sasuke... that's what made it kind.


	4. Chapter 2: Feel the disease

**Chapter Two: Feel the disease**

I clicked off the music and sat on my bed as my Mom walked in.

"Hi sweetie," she said, sitting on my bed.

"Hi Mom," I said, grabbing the volume of Ichigo Channel next to me.

"Enough manga Sakura," she said, snatching the book from me as I opened it. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said, nudging her off the bed. She shrugged and left, turning off the lights and closing the door.

I sat there in the dark, tears streaming down my face. _His _face flashed through my mind quickly.

Not _His _as in Sasuke... _his_ as in the guy who ruined my life.

**At the same moment~**

**Sasuke Pov.**

Itachi walked into my room and slapped me.

"What the hell!?" I screamed.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said seriously.

"So you slapped me first?" I asked.

"Yes... I heard you're going out with that Karin girl again," he said. I shook my head.

"No way in fucking hell," I said, "I would not go out with her if you paid me."

"Well, I was at the station with Dad and was going through old police reports and saw one involving that little girlfriend of yours," said Itachi. I looked up at him from beneath my eye lashes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He was talking about Haruno, I knew he was. He knew everything I knew about her, and apparently a little more.

"Well... when she was 12, a little something happened to her... but I'm sure you don't want to know," He turned to leave. I jumped off the bed and grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Itachi... this is serious, tell me what happened to her," I said sternly.

"She got raped."

*&*

I slumped farther into my seat as Sakura walked in with the new guy. Sai. He looks like such a loser though, so I don't know what she could possibly see in him. He seems like he has a stick up his ass. What a jackass.

Sakura's cheeks are stained with tears and she seems to be a little disconnected. But, she turns to look at me and screams, falling from Sai's protective arms and coughs up blood. I run up to her and pull her against my chest, the white shirt now stained with her blood as she continues to cough it up.

"What happened to her?" I asked Sai furiously. He doesn't answer.

"What the fucking hell happened to her you bastard!? What did you do to her!?" I screamed, hugging Sakura tighter.

"She ran into someone while walking to school this morning," was all he said.

"Who?" I asked. Yet again, he refuses to answer.

I lay Sakura down, stand to my feet and slam him against the chalk board.

"Who the fuck did she run into Sai? Tell me right fucking now, before I snap your neck," I threatened. Sai looked at his feet as if they were the cure for cancer.

"Uchiha... Madara," he said.

"Who the hell is he? I thought he was killed anyway," I said furiously, slamming him harder against the board.

"That was a cover... he was the one that raped Sakura when she was 12," he said. I clenched my fist and released his arms.

"Sasuke, wait!" Screamed Naruto as he ran after me. I turned around, my fists so tight I felt the blood pulse from the slits on my hand.

"What the hell do you want Naruto? I'm gonna slaughter that fucking dick and this will all be over. Sakura will be okay," I said angrily, turning around and running again. I skid to a halt outside and looked around. That's when I saw him. Long, spiky black hair and dark eyes. This had to be Madara.

"Madara," I screamed, my voice faltering at the thought of this man hurting Sakura. The man looked up at me and smiled.

"Sasuke; my little nephew," he said happily, walking toward me.

The second he reached me, I kicked him in the gut and pushed him to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are you motherfucker?" I asked, my voice laced with venom.

"What do you mean?" asked Madara, pretending to be clueless.

"Haruno Sakura... what did you do to her you fucking asshole?" I seethed.

"I don't know what your talking about," he lied.

"You fucking cunt sucking, mother fucking, waste of sperm!" I screamed furiously, not caring who heard.

"Watch your language Mr Uchiha," said the Principal as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, fuming with anger.

"What do you want Tsunade-Sama?" I questioned.

"I would like to know who your guest is," said the principal.

"My uncle Madara, he was an old family relative and he ra--," Madara clasped his hand over my mouth.

"I was just looking for a teaching position. I was hoping that this school could use a teacher or a sub," said Madara.

"Well... Kakashi is going out for a few days on leave. His old friend died when he was twelve and it was yesterday to that date," said Tsunade, shaking her head sadly. "I'm sure we can get your forms checked over in time for tomorrow, we really need someone to cover for him anyway. Naruto is quite a handful and we won't let just any teacher handle. If you do a good job, we need a new teacher for Kurenai-sensei, she is going on maternity leave and we will need a sub for her too." Tsunade guided Madara into the school and I followed so I could head back to class.

The moment we entered the school, Tsunade turned to me and told me to come with her to get a late slip and a detention slip. I grimaced as I entered the room. The secretary handed me a late slip and a detention slip while Tsunade dealt with my soon-to-be sub.

I ran down the hall, cursing under my breath all the names I could think of for Madara. I tore through the door only to have Kakashi stop me.

"If you're going to be late, you should enter quietly Sasuke," he said.

"Screw the hell off you cunt sucker," I said, brushing past.

"Do you have a detention?" asked kakashi. I nodded my head.

"Add another one to your calendar Uchiha, the day I get back, you're here after school,"

**This is a time skip get over it~**

At lunch, I slumped down on the steps with my sandwich. We weren't allowed peanut butter, but I brought it anyway. Naruto didn't like peanut butter, so it was the only thing he wouldn't steal while I was trying to eat it.

"Sasuke what was that about?" asked a voice from behind. I turned to see a blonde, spiky haired idiot standing over me.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That whole thing with you running out of the class and calling sensi a cunt sucker," he said.

"I saw Madara today after he scared the fucking shit out of Sakura. I nearly killed him, but Tsunade intervened," I mumbled, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh... you know what Sasuke?" said Naruto, taking a seat next to me.

"What Dobe?" I asked.

"I think you love Sakura,"

**A/N **

**Sooo? What do you guys think? I like it so far, and the action will happen soon enough. I have a little treat for you all in Chapter 5 when something will happen between the three main characters (The three being: Sakura, Sasuke and Madara)**

**This will not be a lemon, and sorry for the profane language *sheepish smile***

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll have a new chappie up when I get the chance, check out the poll on my profile :D**


	5. Chapter 3:Tiny Heart

**Chapter Three: Tiny Heart**

I threw myself onto my bed and looked at the blank TV. Was Naruto right? Could Naruto even be right? Was Naruto becoming smart? Did I love Sakura? Is the world coming to an end because Naruto actually said something that's not idiotic?

Over reaction. Sorry...

I buried my face in the pillows and thought for a moment. I had never reacted that way when my Mom got abused at work, when my Dad hit Itachi... I never acted that way about anything, not even when Itachi got drunk and killed my dog by hitting it with a stolen car.

I had family problems, yes. Itachi was an alcoholic, along with my Dad. My Mom works in the worst place possible because she doesn't want to stay a house wife. It leaves me to do a lot of chores, but it makes her happy and she deserves that.

I just wish she would work at a better place. The place she is working at now, she gets abused at. Since my Mom comes home before my Dad, and he goes drinking after work, he comes home to see one more bruise, one more scrape, one more gash... and he takes it out on me and Itachi.

_**Flashback~**_

_Dad slammed me against the cold wall, his eyes bulging._

"_What did you do to her Sasuke? Why did you hurt her?"_

"_Honey lay off," said my Mom, trying to place a reassuring hand on my father's shoulder, though it was withered and bruised._

"_Why did you hurt her?" He screamed at me._

"_I didn't do it!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. I didn't like seeing Dad like this, I didn't like seeing Mom so hurt, I didn't like it... so why would I have done it?_

_My Dad dropped me and pushed Itachi up against the wall, taking a gun from his pocket and holding it to Itachi's arm, thinking for a moment that it was his temple._

"_Why did you hurt her Itachi?" asked my Dad._

"_It wasn't me," said Itachi, not breaking out in tears like I had done so many times, not giving the satisfaction that he could be controlled._

"_Tell me, or I'll fire," said Dad._

_That's when I saw so much blood. And it was coming Itachi as well. That was painful._

_**End Flashback~**_

I heard the door slam shut, and my Mother's warm voice fill the air around us. My father's voice was carried as well, and I heaved a sigh. That means he picked her up, he saw her boss hit her, he didn't go out drinking. So, none of us would get hurt tonight. That's good... but I think I'll go over to Naruto's for the night. Jiraya always welcomes me to come and help out around the house since I'm better at it then them.

It's good they get a home cooked meal once in a while, instead of that instant ramen they both like so much.

I scoop a set of clothes into my black backpack with the Uchiha symbol on it, grab my books and walk out.

"Hello Sasuke," says my Mother, smiling brightly at me. They hurt her a lot today. I'm glad Dad went to pick her up. She had a black eye and they cut off her hair, the once waist long black hair was now to her shoulders in uneven chunks.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," I say, with a slight bow. "I'm going to Naruto's. We are supposed to have a math test soon and it would be best to help him get at least a C." I turn to leave after my little lie.

"Okay Sasuke, take care."

My mother worries about us way to much, and I know that. But she's really sweet, and a little clueless. She works at a restaurant on the far side of town as a waitress, that's where they beat her to a pulp. If I ever meet the people who did that to her, I wasn't going to hold back. No one hurts my family.

*&*

By the time I got to Naruto's, I was dead tired. Jiraya opened up the door, picked me up into his arms and spun me round like I was a little doll and he was a six year old girl. Sorry... he has the maturity of a six year old girl, but he isn't six. That's actually an insult to six year old girls everywhere.

'My liiiiittle house wiiiiife~" said Jiraya happily, still spinning me around. He dropped me to the ground and skipped back into the house.

Naruto materialized from behind the door, a bump on his forehead.

"Is he drunk again?" I asked.

"Yeah, that fucking pervert even has three girls over," said Naruto, sighing.

"Wanna go up to your room? I need a break from home. The one night my Dad doesn't come home drunk, Itachi isn't home and my Mom had a gash on her leg. I was not getting the shit end of the stick," I said as we walked down the hall to the basement.

Jiraya pretty much lived up here and Naruto got the basement to himself. It was a pretty awesome room. White walls with his name, my name and many other names all along the walls. He had pictures all over the walls with him and Sakura stick their tongues out and flipping people off, or giving the peace sign to the camera. I laughed at one of Sakura shaking Naruto.

"Yes Sasuke, laugh at my pain!" said Naruto dramatically. "This insufferable world is intolerable to the abuse I have been put up against because of that pink haired beauty!" I stared at him dumbfound.

"I had Sakura's help coming up with that. And when I started adding words like 'fucker', 'cunt' and 'whore' she hit me."

I laughed as I fell back onto the double bed. I stared up at the ceiling where a poster of some ramen was put up.

"Why do you have ramen on your ceiling?" I asked.

"Because I like that shit and it is AWESOME!" said Naruto. "And I just like ramen." Naruto shrugged as he sat down and hugged his naruto(the little swirl things on ramen, not a little one of himself) pillow.

There were drawings on the wall from when we were kids, doodles and notes from Sakura, Ino and Hinata and a giant scroll mounted on the wall.

Before Naruto's father died, he received that scroll from Tsunade as a thank you. I don't know what for, but I think it was something really important. I'm proud that Naruto is my friend, really... but he can be so annoying it's not even funny.

I sat up and turned to look at Naruto.

"Do you really think so?" I questioned him about the statement he gave at lunch that day.

"Of course! Ramen is amazing and you can get so many flavours. I mean, you like some... but you don't like miso ramen, which I don't understand. It has to be my favourite!" He said. He was about to continue, but I put my hand up telling him to shut up.

"No... I mean what you said at lunch today," I told him. Naruto blinked.

"Oh... yeah of course man! You seem head over heels for Sakura, and she obviously likes you back," he said.

I groaned and looked up at Naruto.

"Well, I know that someone likes you too Naruto, and it's pretty damn obvious so I'm wondering how you missed it," I said. Naruto perked up.

"Who!?" he screamed.

"Hinata," I said simply.


	6. Chapter 4: Broken Wings

**Chapter Fourth: Broken Wings**

I sat in my seat with a huff, removing the headphones from my ears.

"Sakura," screamed my father. I walked out to see my Dad standing there as my Mom shook on the ground, her eyes wide.

She was having a seizer.

My mom has epilepsy and this happens regularly. It's hard on us, considering my father also has a dangerous condition. He got drunk at a bar once after I was born and got raped... he got AIDs and nothing to intimate happened between my parents anymore.

It's hard on all of us, and I'm the only one that isn't infected with something like that, but the whole rape thing, must run in the family. I got raped when I was 12. I think Sasuke knows, but if he does I'm not telling him. I don't want him to know.

Why do I care so much anyway? I tried to give up on him, to move onto another guy like Suigetsu or Gaara, but it didn't work as well as I wanted it too.

"I'm going to Naruto's for a while," I mumbled, slipping on my shoes.

"Be careful Sakura, keep an eye out," warned my father. I nodded, slipping on a black beanie and walking into the fresh fall air.

*&*

I knocked on the door and a women with a lot of cleavage opened the door.

"Jiiiiraya!?" she asked, completely dumbfound.

"I'm going downstairs," I said, pushing past her.

"Don't break in you bitch," said the drunk girl.

"Shut the hell up, I'm here to visit my friend," I said, heading down to the basement. The girl came up behind me and grabbed me.

"I'll just take you to Ji-Ji," said the girl. She reeked of alcohol. I struggled against her, but for a drunk chick she was pretty strong.

"Naruto!" I screamed, still struggling against the drunk. The blonde boy came into view.

"Naru!" screamed the drunk happily.

"Saki, put her down," said Naruto. The girl nodded and put me down. I ran forward and down the stairs.

"What the hell was that about? I thought Jiraya screwed pretty much every girl in the town by now," I said.

"Except the hags and mothers, he has. They're tourists,"

"He sure knows how to pick 'em," I mumbled, walking into the view of Naruto's room. I froze and turned a bright red.

"Sasuke?" I questioned, looking at the black haired boy in front of me. He nodded, and I turned to bury my face in Naruto's shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing here Naruto?" I questioned.

"His family has problems," I looked up from the fabric.

"Problems?" I questioned.

"You would have to get Sasuke to tell you, not my place to say. But, he might not. He's kind of touchy on the subject," Naruto mumbled as I turned to face Sasuke, my face still blood red.

"You know, if you're going to blush and then try to make me jealous, you're almost good at it," he said sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue.

"Nice tongue by the way," he teased, pointing at the small white line on my pink tongue.

"Shut the hell up," I mumbled. Naruto gave Sasuke a stern look.

"Did Madara give you that?" he asked. I looked up, tears starting to form in the bottom of my eyes.

"He did," said Sasuke calmly.

"Shut up! So what if he did!?" I screamed, my nails digging into my palm.

"Sakura..." mumbled Naruto. I fell to the floor with a thud, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'll go get you some water," mumbled Naruto, leaving the basement. Sasuke and I were left alone.

Suddenly, he was next to me, and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Is there anything I can do Sakura?" He asked. I looked up, tears dotting my eyelashes.

"Kiss me..." I whispered. He looked at me, shocked for a second, then leaned forward.

His lips pressed against mine, and I felt electricity pulse through my veins.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke gasped through the kisses. I pulled away slowly, curling up into him falling asleep.

_The dream was so vivid, I could have sworn I was there again._

_My voice pulsing through the room, my mind running, pain_

_Pain... I guess that before that day I didn't know what it was._

_But he was there, on top of me_

_Turning me into a women against my will_

_At the age of 12_

_I didn't want that, and I was filled with silent screams just waiting to break out._

"_No!" I screeched._

The 'no' from my dream was carried out into the dark room. I looked around to find myself asleep in Naruto's bed, Sasuke curled up against me.

I put my fingers to his lips and he trembled, but electricity shot threw me again.

Naruto's clock did a quick buzz telling me that it was midnight, and I laid down, curling into Sasuke under the duvet.

*&*

When I awoke again, it was to Sasuke's light shakes and his soft voice saying my name. My eyes fluttered open to see the onyx eyes. His were different then the ones I remember meeting as a child... the ones I saw when I was 12. These were filled with kindness, love and lust... perhaps a want for revenge. But the other ones, were filled with something I didn't know of, something past love, even past obsession if that's even possible. I realised though, the moment I looked into those eyes that I loved him. I realised I would die for him, that I couldn't live without him... that I would give him anything I had if it meant he would love me back. My green eyes looked into his and I saw the compassion he had for me. I saw that he did care, that he did wanted me back. I saw that he was so different from so many people I fell for. That he was the one I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't live without him and I would stand by him forever, I could never stand to leave his side, and I prayed with all my heart that I would never have to. If it meant saving him, I would die. I was willing to die for him, to cry for him, to give him anything and I really would have. If it only meant I could hold his hand, kiss him gently and touch his cheek. If it meant I could see those eyes whenever I awoke from a restless sleep with those frightful memories, I would do just about anything.

He actually took my breath away too. I stare at him blankly for a minute, thinking through everything, until something slips through my lips.

"I love you,"

**Sasuke Pov.**

I sat in the seat next to Sakura's, even though it wasn't my normal seat, and held her hand tight with mine. Madara walked in and she gasped, her hand tightened.

I looked over at her, giving her a chance to calm down as everyone silenced.

She winced as he walked around with the seating plan.

"Ms Haruno, Mr Uchiha, you don't sit next to each other," he said sternly, giving Sakura an odd look. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut in quickly.

"Mr Hatake changed our seats to this one, you can even ask Naruto, he's sitting in my seat," I said quickly. Madara looked up at Naruto, who nodded, knowing who this man was.

"Fine then, but if I find out you are lying, detention for the two of you," he said, looking at me and Sakura.

"Y-yes sir," Sakura mumbled, looking at her lap.

"Sakura don't worry... I'll protect you," I whispered to her as Madara took attendance.

If I could read minds, I would know just how scared she was. But I would have to settle for the look in her eyes that told me all the images of that day were flashing through her, pulsing through her blood, her brain pounding with worry. I have those images when I see Itachi sometimes, him covered in blood, screaming and crying. My Dad crying on the ground, wondering why... why it had to be like this, why it had to happen... why?

None of us knew anyway, so it didn't matter.

Anyway, we had to spend four days with this guy, and if he got Kurenai's job, even longer. But I wouldn't let him hurt my girl; she was too precious to have that happen to her again.

She didn't deserve to have that happen to her, no one does... except Karin.

Sakura and I passed notes all class.

The last time I unfolded the paper, there was only one thing on it.

_He's watching..._

I looked up, and saw that he was. I glanced at Sakura, and she looked terrified. Damn it Tsunade! Walk in and see that he is thinking of hurting her! Why couldn't you look at his record and see that she was raped by him! Dig deeper and maybe not put her in his class!

Damn it!

Fuck!

Screw it all... I didn't care about Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, anyone... I only cared about Sakura and her being safe. I wouldn't let her get harmed anymore.

*&*

Just as we were leaving class, Madara called her over, and I followed.

"Alone Mr Uchiha," said Madara.

"I'm walking her home, she's staying with me for a while and she doesn't know the way fully by herself," I lied.

Sakura looked over and mouthed 'thank you'. But it didn't work, my little plan faultered.

"Wait outside or give her the directions, I have to talk to her about the grade she got on the last quiz," he scolded, shoving a piece of paper at me and a pen.

I wrote down my cell phone number and the directions to my house. If I was home to late, I would get in trouble.

"If your waiting, don't loiter in the hall, go outside," said Madara. I rolled my eyes and handed the paper to Sakura with a note that said: _scream if you need anything, or call me. I programmed my number in ur phone, it's # 1 just call and I'll know_

Sakura nodded and waved to me as I exited.

"Ms Haruno, your mark on the last quiz was very poor and I'm afraid you'll have to come for extra help..." his vice trailed off the farther I got down the hall.

"Extra help my ass," I mumbled.


	7. Chapter 5:Hero

**Chapter Five: Hero**

There was a knock on my door and I ran over to open it. There Sakura stood, bloody and in tears, bruises covered her arms and legs and her clothes were torn. She mumbled something inaudible and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Sakura!" I screamed, earning Naruto and the others who were visiting to come and run over, screaming her name. She gasped for air as Naruto called for an ambulance.

"Did he do this?" I asked her quietly. She nodded shakily in my arms. She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. I held her tighter and whispered words of reassurance. She just cried into my black t, not caring who saw. When the ambulance finally arrived, she wouldn't let go of me, clutching tightly to my t-shirt and just crying. I had to carry her in and place her onto the stretcher, but she wouldn't let go of me, so I sat down, with her clutching to my sleeve, crying my name. She didn't go to sleep at all, and when we reached the hospital, she wouldn't budge.

"He's out there Sasuke... don't make me," she whispered, with tears in her green eyes. I picked her up and told her I would protect her, from now on, she wouldn't have to deal with all this alone.

I meant it.

I wanted to be her hero... even it meant dying. I wouldn't loose her to anyone, not even Madara. I was willing to die for her, to give her everything I had. I just wanted to see her smile, even if she wasn't mine.

When we walked into the hospital, Sakura's weight really hit me, because he was there, patching up a large wound on his leg. Stitches. Did Sakura do this? I sure as hell hope so, if not, I hope he was on the brink of fucking death.

**Sakura POV.**

I sat upright in the hospital bed, yawning. I looked over to see Sasuke passed out in the chair. I smiled softly, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"So, you like him?" came a voice. I looked over to see Madara standing there, his arms crossed against his chest.

My breath hitched and I looked away, staring back at Sasuke, pleading for him to wake up. When he didn't I looked back over and shook my head.

"I don't like him..." I said truthfully. "I love him." Madara grinned.

"So, a little love triangle?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Well... I like you, you like him, he likes you... obviously a love triangle," said Madara with a shrug.

"You fucking--," I cut myself off as Sasuke stirred, keeping an eye on Madara, I said his name trying to wake him up. His eyes slipped open and I looked over to se him glaring already.

"What the hell do you want you fucker?" he asked angrily at Madara.

"I just wanted to check on my little girl," he said sweetly.

"Shut the hell up you cunt-sucker! She isn't your little girl! She's no ones-," I cut Sasuke off at the point.

"Sasuke, I'm yours," I told him. "I always will be."

Sasuke continued on without paying attention to what I said, "Person and you can't fuck be near her. One more false move and I'll make sure she sues you. If she's fucking pregnant I can tell you it won't be good for you."

"Then do what your going to do Sasuke," said Madara, making himself an open target. Sasuke growled and I burst out crying as he lunged at Madara.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as blood painted the floor and Madara ran away. I got up, wires and needles being pulled from my skin.

"Sasuke!" I screamed louder as his pulse dimmed. His eyes grew cloudy and for a second, I thought he was dead, but the pulse still lingered.

"HELP HIM!" I screeched. Doctors and Nurses ran in to see the mess, and me crying while holding his body.

"Don't die Sasuke... don't die!" I cried out.

**Two hours later~**

I waited out in the hall, crying into my mothers shoulder. I wasn't pregnant, but Sasuke nearly died from where Madara stabbed him.

That was what was heart breaking.

Right now, they were stitching him up and keeping him in tact.

Then Sasuke's dad walked out and looked at me.

"Sakura... Sasuke died," My eyes grew wide, and fell to the floor. I was curled up into a ball and screaming his name.

"What happened to protecting me Sasuke!?" I screeched. "WHAT HAPPENED TO FOREVER!?"

**Sasuke POV.**

I sat against the wall, out of view as I heard Sakura's screams.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO FOREVER!?" she cried, and that struck a core.

I buried my face in my hands and mumbled to my mother, "Why is he doing this?"

She looked down, her right eye swollen in a mess of black and purple.

"He thinks it's best if you don't get involved with her problems Sasuke. Let her manage them," said my Mom, though I could tell she disagreed.

I wanted to run out and hug her. Pull her in and tell her everything would be okay, and maybe... just maybe... it would be.

"They're my problems to now," I whispered to her. She nodded her head and whispered: I know.

**That Night~**

I gathered my shit and piled it into my bag. The news had spread through Konoha not to tell Sakura that I wasn't dead, and everyone kept it. Sakura was the only one who didn't know that I wasn't in a morgue. Where I wanted to be was there, since I was banned from being with her.

My Dad knocked on my door and slipped inside my room.

"Sasuke, this is for the best," he said. I grabbed my gym shoes and chucked them at him.

"SINCE WHEN WAS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM HER A GOOD THING!? YOU'VE ALL RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT THIS BAD!?" I screamed loudly.

Then, I slumped onto my bed and cried as my father exited the room.

**A/N**

**Did you really think I would kill Sasuke? A Sasu-Chan fan girl like me? Pu-shaww, no!**

**I love Sasuke :D I couldn't do it. But I wanted something to separate them, and pulling a "twilight" would have made any Naruto fan disgusted.**

**Twilight and Naruto? Gross!**

**Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoiied it :D**

**With Love,**

**Darian Uchiha~**


	8. Chapter 6: A little too not over you

**Chapter Six: A Little Too Not Over You**

Over and over I am watching the raindrops race down the windows.

"Sakura..." whispers my mother as she enters. "It's time for lunch." I shove her off, and she leaves without arguing. I am to upset to eat.

Uchiha Sasuke died over three days ago, and I haven't eaten since. My stomach screams for food, but I refuse to allow it. I haven't even gone to school yet, and Madara should be taking over Kurenai's position by tomorrow afternoon.

Crap.

I watch a small little raindrop trail behind the others, a want for exception.

Without Sasuke, there is no need for exception right now. I'm in too much pain to care.

Naruto, Sai and the other's have come over to ask me how I have been doing, but I feel no need to answer. No need to respond with even drawing in a breath.

Right now, I am alone, and soon, my parents flick off the light as a signal tog et some sleep... or cry some more under the covers. That's just what I do.

_No need to hide it._

_Those gentle tears._

_No need for meals._

_No need for school._

_No need for exception._

_All I have is a need for Sasuke._

_But I can't have that._

_He is dead._

_No way to bring him back._

_No way to hold on to anything_

_Sasuke_

_His name sounds like bells to me_

_At least it did_

_When he was alive and I knew him all to well_

_From the moment we met_

_I knew him_

_But __he__ ruined it_

_He__ killed Sasuke_

_He __is Uchiha Madara_

_And that man_

_Killed the only person_

_I may ever love_

The one time I did do my homework, it was a poem for English. Jiraya wanted us to explain how we feel, and that's just what I did.

I told him that. It seemed to work, but my parents got worried.

But here I lay, covered by a dark quilt with cherry blossom pink print and a dark blanket, crying myself to sleep... is there really any hope?

I doubt it now... I truly doubt it.

**The Next morning~**

I stood there, in the middle of the street as Karin taunted me and yelled: Where's you boyfriend now?

All I wanted to do was join him, I was willing too. All I had to do was talk to Naruto about. He would understand. If Naruto died, Hinata would surly follow after... life like Romeo and Juliet. As if this hasn't happened before in movies and shit like that.

After school, and nearly being raped by Madara after Kurenai's class, I walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto..." I whispered, he looked up to me, stopped his texting and waited for me to continue. "I want to kill myself. I need to be with Sasuke." I told him.

Suddenly, he pulled me in.

"Sakura... I think it's time you meet someone," he said.

"Who?" I mumbled.

"Itachi... Sasuke's brother, he'll help you out."

So we left the school grounds and headed for Sasuke's old house. I couldn't help it, tears rolled down my eyes. I thought of the 11 year old Sasuke I knew, him playing here with Naruto and his other friends, screaming happily and chasing each other. Just a little world they were in together, and the little world Sasuke and I once had when I was walking near here that day.

Naruto knocked on the door and a young boy answered the door.

I hoped for his mother, but instead, I met the boy named Itachi.

His eyes were liked Sasukes, but his black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"What Naruto?" he asked angrily.

"I have someone who needs your help," spat Naruto. In that moment, I saw Sasuke in Naruto's blue eyes that reflected onto Itachi's. Just his reaction, made me think of Sasuke.

"Who is she?" asked Itachi, sighing in defeat. Naruto pulled me out into view.

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi nodded and directed inside. I wonder how he knew who I was.

"Maybe we should show who Sasuke was," said Naruto. "Starting off with his room."

Itachi whispered something into Naruto's ear, but Naruto shrugged and whispered something back, and I swore I heard the word 'suicide'. They were talking about me.

"Fine, this way," said Itachi, but Naruto guided me. Itachi uncapped a beer and took a swig.

All of a sudden, Naruto was in front of a door with a big S on it, and the Uchiha family symbol. I looked at Naruto, and he edged me forward to open it.

My fingers lingered against the door knob, before I gripped it.

I looked back at Naruto and shook my head.

"I can't do it," I whispered to him. Naruto nodded and grabbed the door knob the second I let go. When it opened, a voice rang into the room that made me jump.

"What do you want now Itachi?"

"Sasuke..." I whispered. A boy with messy black hair and onyx eyes walked into view, and the DSi in his hands slipped and crashed to the ground.

"Sakura..." he whispered. I stood there, mesmerized by the sight of him.

"Sakura!" he screamed, running up to me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he picked me up. Suddenly, my lips were pressed against mine and another surge of electricity ran through me, tears streaming down my cheeks and meeting up with his.

Then I remembered what I saw when I was looking at the racing raindrops. The small one joined up with another small one, and sped past the others. They joined together to make themselves stronger... perhaps that what Sasuke did with me. He made me whole... he made me stronger. I guess this is where I truly wanted to be, because I couldn't stand to be away from him at all. All of it was perfect with him, and I couldn't stand to be released from his grip. But someone pulled me away, and Sasuke fell to the ground, his head flying against the wall with a sickening noise. Blood painted the floors yet again and I screamed against the grasp of the man holding me.

Madara.

"NO!" I screeched, fighting against his grasp, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM! DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T!" I cried and cried and cried as his father stood there, looking at his hands as his son bled out. All I could hear were my screams, a woman's sobs, and Itachi's calm voice asking for an ambulance. I thrashed around even more though, wanting to be with him, to kiss him, to help him... to know he was alright.

I hoped the stitched had only come undone to early, but that didn't seem to be the case according to the doctor. According to the doctor, something got his neck when he fell, and the impact caused him to have an Intraparenchymal Hemorrhage. I don't know what the I word means, but I knew what Hemorrhage meant, and it meant he was bleeding heavily. The doctor told me he was going to have a bruise on his brain and some stitches put in, but the bruise was going to be like a concussion.

"Can I go in and see him?" I asked the doctor. The doctor nodded and guided me into Sasuke's room, where Itachi, his mother and his father sat by the bed.

Sasuke's dad stood up and glared at me.

"You did this to him!" he screamed.

"I didn't send him flying into the damn wall!" I screeched back.

"You did this! It's your entire fault! If you didn't come this would have never happened!" he screamed, then he punched me, and I fell back onto a table, something slicing into my arm. I looked down and saw the blood, the slit in my white blouse and the blood on the little scalpel made it clear. I gasped out for air, but it was if I wasn't taking any in.

Sasuke's mom just stared and Itachi didn't take his eyes off Sasuke, as if he was reliving a moment he had already experienced. I remember an incident like this. Four years after the incident at the bar, my father got drunk again and stabbed me in the arm.

**The next day~**

I cried into Sasuke's sleeve as we exited the hospital. Nothing was wrong, I was just happy he was okay...

**Sasuke Pov.**

I walked out of the hospital with Sakura, her crying into my sleeve. I tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. I could swear she was happy she had me again, and I was happy too. But she hated my Dad, and I could tell that right off the bat considering he stabbed her and nearly killed me. But she liked my mother and Itachi.

"Hey Sasuke!" said Sai as we walked down the street toward the Baskin Robins. Sakura looked over and waved a bit, before leaning her head on my shoulder. I wonder if Sai is jealous? Unless he likes Ino... I would rather him like Ino though.

We passed so many people on the walk, and they just eyed us and waved as if it was normal to see Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura on a date.

Yeah, a date. We planned it this morning when we were told we would be leaving. Sakura wheeled into my room in a wheelchair and we planned a date. Get some ice cream and then go down to the community pool or beach, maybe even the park depending on how warm it is. No one would be swimming, and it was almost winter, so our jackets were bundled tight. I could feel Sakura smiling into my jacket. I kissed her forehead and we walked inside the shop.

Karin walked over to the register and glared at us. Her uniform hat was a little tipped off to the side and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail like Sakura's long pink hair.

"One moon mist large cone please," I said simply. Karin grimaced.

"Not getting one for Sakura?" she asked, pursing her lips mockingly.

"She's on a little diet *like she needs it* so we're sharing," I smiled. Karin handed us the cone and I handed her a five dollar bill. She handed me back the change and we left quickly, heading for the park.

"So Sasuke... what's your favourite food?" asked Sakura. We decided to get to know each a little more.

"Peanut butter sandwiches," I said simply, "What's your favourite song?"

"You found me by the Fray," she said with a smile. "Least favourite food?"

"Miso Ramen. Favourite show?"

"Kamichama Karin, favourite song?"

"Breathe into me by Red. Favourite food?"

"Chicken nuggets. Favourite show?"

"Hannah Montana," I lied.

"No really," she said.

"Well... Naruto made me watch it so many times... Barney,"

"I said seriously Sasuke,"

I mumbled the name of it.

"Whaaaat?"

"Shugo Chara," I said truthfully.

"Really? With the pink haired punk girl and the little egg things?" she giggled. I nodded sadly.

"Naruto's fault,"

"Oh... well Naruto's favourite show is also Barney," she said. "So it kinda makes sense... what do you like about it?"

"The Ikuto guy... I just think cats are awesome,"

"Oh my god remember Naruto's poetry portfolio? Did you see that at the beginning of the school year? He chose cats as his topic and he had to do a mythology poem and chose Kronos?" she asked.

"Naruto, is Kronos supposed to be a cat?" he said in Kurenai's voice.

"And the entrepreneur thing?"

"Oh oh oh! My dad used to be an entrepre-thingy! 'Naruto, what did he sell?' MY MOM!" I said, laughing. Sakura giggled loudly as we sat down at a bench.

"Hommyyyy!" said Sakura, pretending to bite into a chocolate bar like Ino did a few weeks back.

"Ino, what did you say?"

"I sawd hommyy! This iws swo hommyy!"

"I think it's said yummy,"

"Dat's wha I swiad!" I burst out laughing and looked over at the little kids. A little boy with red, spiky hair and a girl with short, blonde like how Hinata's used to be were playing by the swings.

"Ohhh," said Sakura. "New Naruto Hinata couple in the making." She giggled.

I looked over to see two kids that looked like me and Sakura except with black and brown hair.

"SasuSaku couple?" asked Sakura.

"SasuSaku?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A couple name for you and me. You know, like Amuto!"

**A/N**

**Sorry it took a while, I got banned for another chat story v.v**

**I love Shugo Chara so I was fighting an urge to put it in, but I lost the fight**

**I'll update when I get the chance,**

**Darian Uchiha~**


	9. Chapter 7: Remember the Name

**Chapter Seven: Remember the name**

I giggled as I fell back onto my bed, clutching my bunny plushie in my arms.

Hanabi walked into my room to me acting all giddy.

"What are you doing Hinata?" she asked. I rolled over to star at her, a grin plastered on my face.

"Oh nothing," I teased.

"Big Sister! What in the world is up with you?" she asked angrily, stomping her foot. I tossed her my cell phone, and she was quick to read the text on the screen. Her jaw dropped.

" 'Hey Hinata wanna go out fer icecream at baskin robbins with my tonite? Text back—Naruto'" she read.

I hid my face in the pillow.

"So are you going?" she questioned. I got up and snatched my phone back quickly.

"Of course I'm going!" I said. "This could be really important and--." I was cut off by my phone going off to 'Don't talk to strangers' by Hedley.

"Hello?"

"HINATA!" screamed Sakura's voice so loud that Hanabi jumped.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"IT'S HI-HI—NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! STOP HURTING HIM! SASUKE! STOP HITTING HIM, MADARA! NO! HINATA, PLEASE HELP US!" she cried into the receiver before the line went dead. I pressed 5 on my phone and the speed dial showed Naruto.

"Yellow?" said Naruto cutely.

"Naruto! Sakura and Sasuke are in trouble! Madara got them!" I screamed into the receiver.

"Oh my god! We have to find them! Meet me at the park right away," he said, then the line went dead again.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed the car keys and as one of my Mom's maids tried to stop me, and shrugged her off and ran outside, jumping in the Audi A4 and driving off towards the park.

Naruto was already there when I arrived, his breathing heavy.

"We have to move," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. There was a shriek, and little kids burst out into tears, parents looked around worriedly as the screams sprung again.

I looked around eagerly, only to see Sasuke crawl from the woods, covered in blood. We ran forward, hearing Sakura's cries get stronger and stronger.

"NO! Stop! Please! Ahh!" she screeched, and I slid into view to see Madara trying to take her top off, but she fought hard against his grasp.

"Stop this!" I cried, tears streaming down my face at the sight of Sakura's face, covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Naruto could be heard near Sasuke calling for an ambulance, and Madara just picked up Sakura and left.

"NO! Sakura!" I screeched, running after Madara, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Some grabbed my arm and held me back, letting me cry into their shirt as Madara got away with one of my best friends.

A dog barked, and I knew I was being held by Kiba.

"It's okay Hinata," he whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I let him get away! How could I have been so weak Kiba, how could I have let her get away!?" I cried. Naruto ran over and grabbed Kiba by the shoulder, I fell to the ground and Kiba was thrown into a tree.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard," he said, grabbing onto the collar of Kiba's shirt and pushing higher against the tree.

"What Naruto... do you... like her now...?" asked Kiba.

Naruto blushed a little and shook his head to shake off the shock, I hope.

"No, I just don't want you to fuck with her right now, okay? Now stay the hell away from her before I snap your fucking neck you prick!" he screamed, releasing the collar of Kiba's shirt and walking over to me.

He held out his hand and I took it, carefully getting to my feet and stumbling a bit. I wiped the tears from my eyes and collapsed slightly into his arms, a bit of blood on my face from when I fell to the ground. Naruto walked with me, holding me up and together as if I was as fragile as a porcelain doll and just as priceless. I let out a sob as we walked away from the area, Kiba looking after Sasuke as Naruto brought me back home.

We walked over to the silver Audi A4, and I pulled out the keys, handed them to Naruto, and he helped me into the passengers seat.

He lived around the corner and I lived eight blocks away... so I wonder why he would drive me when he could have just taken me home...

I sobbed in the seat, holding tight to my sides.

Suddenly, about a block from my house, Naruto stopped the car.

"I-is everything alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah... I mean... no... Hinata, are you sure your alright?" he asked. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"No..." he said. "Kiba just... he pissed me off."

"Is there anything I could do to make it better?" I asked him.

Naruto looked at me for a moment, dumbstruck by my concern.

"Yeah... there's something," he said, leaning in closer.

His hand touched the back of my neck, sending electricity and little sparks through me. He leaned forward more and kissed me, his lips soft and delicate as they kissed me. I felt a pulse just hit me like mad. Suddenly, I was moving forward, pressing my chest against him and begging for more... completely out of character, but it happened. Naruto's fingers ran through my hair and his tongue toyed with my lips, wanting entrance. I happily granted that and let him french kiss me. It sent more and more sparks through my body the more contact we made and the faster and hotter we became as we were pressed against each other. Everything became hot, and I began to want more then just this, but I restrained myself. Naruto didn't though. He reached for my ass as I bent forward more, getting more and more into the kiss. He squeezed it tight and played with my tongue.

_Now I realise why I love Naruto, _I thought. _He's just... he's so amazing; so cute, so kind and sweet. He'd do anything for his friends and couldn't stand to hurt them. He doesn't want to hurt people, and he's hurt so much. Perhaps even broken past repair. I want to help him with that; I want to mend what I can however I can._

Naruto pushed me away.

"Woah..." he gasped.

"N-Naruto," I stuttered; turning beat red.

"Hinata... I love you."


	10. Chapter 8: According to you

**Chapter Eight: According To You**

I struggled against the ropes that bonded my arms to a pole.

"Stop this Madara!" I cried. He snickered as he sat at the desk across the room, sketching something onto paper.

"Not a chance sweetheart," he snickered. I struggled harder.

"Stop this already, you're hurting me," I whimpered.

"I'm not the one hurting you Sakura, Sasuke is. He's hurting you bit by bit and you don't realise it. I'm saving you from everything. If you don't want to be with me, if people think we can't be together, I have a way we can," he pulled out a M1911.

"Are you willing to die for me Sakura?" he questioned, putting the gun to my cheek. I whimpered a little louder.

"Please don't," I whispered to him.

"It's okay Sakura, It's only gonna hurt a bit," he said, getting ready to pull back the trigger.

He brought it down to my arm, the barrel poking into me.

"It's gonna be okay Sakura, I'll make it all bette--," he was cut off as the door slammed down. He shot the bullet as he turned, making it go into my arm, but it hit bone.

I gasped in pain as Sasuke ran over with his Dad and some cops. Sasuke looked at me, and my hair, which Madara had cut to shoulder length against my will, my wound.

"Uchiha Madara, you are under arrest for rape, kidnapping, and four other charges that we have found you responsible for," said one of the cops.

"Call an ambulance Dad... he shot her," said Sasuke, tears in his eyes. Sasuke's dad looked over and gasped in pain, just the sight of this was hard on him in a way I wouldn't imagi...

I awoke in a hospital, gasping for air, trying to scream that he was here, he was after me, he was hurting me... he was... not here. It wasn't a dream. Madara was gone, for good... Oh crap. That means I really did get shot.

I looked at my arm, and something crashed down by the door. I looked up to see my Sasuke... I mean, Sasuke, walk into the room a drop a tray of food.

"You're okay! Oh god! Sakura's alive!" screamed Sasuke, running up and hugging me tight in his strong arms.

"Sakura!" screamed Ino as she ran in with Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and... HINATA AND NARUTO WERE HOLDING HANDS! Holy fucking crap, what did I miss this time?

"Oh my God! Sakura, I'm so glad your okay," said Sasuke. I pushed him away and kissed his forehead.

"As long as I have you, I'll be perfectly fine," I whispered to him.

**Two and a Half years Later~**

**Sakura and Sasuke's relationship had flourished so much, as did Naruto and Hinata's. Shikamaru had started to go out with Temari and Ino with Sai, Tenten even went out with Neji and Lee was taken on as a martial arts apprentice, as were the others.**

**But unfortunately for them... the real adventure was only just beginning...**

I kissed Sasuke's cheeks happily; staring into his onyx eyes deeply and watching him watch the phone.

"He'll call Sasuke, you know he will," I told him softly.

Sasuke had been waiting to receive a message from another Uncle of his, but at this point in time, it seemed it would take forever considering it had been already four weeks since that promise.

"I don't know Sakura... he might not call me at all," Sasuke sighed.

"He will Sasuke, he would be lucky to have you under his wing," I said.

"Says the girl with one of the number one martial arts instructors in Canada," I stuck my tongue out at this statement.

"After Mum and Dad were killed in that accident... it all seems like nothing is working out except for _us_," Sasuke whispered.

I remember that day, Jiraya was sobbing when a bunch of us stopped by to pick up Naruto in Hinata's Porsche Carrera GT and Shikamaru's mini van.

**Flashback~**

_We walked into Naruto's house without bothering to knock._

"_Hey guys," said Naruto with a smile. The phone rang, but just as Naruto was about to grab it, Jiraya snatched it away._

'_Hello?' he asked, waiting for a pause... 'No... uh-uh... yeah...speaking...Oh my god...' the phone slipped from Jiraya's hand and broke on the floor, causing the battery to fly all over the place._

'_Oh my god,' he said again._

'_What is it Jiraya?' asked Hinata. He looked at Sasuke, tears dotting his eye lashes._

'_your parents are dead,'_

**End flashback~**

"_Us_ worked out perfectly," I reminded him. "It always has... and always will."

"Not if I get this call..." Sasuke mumbled into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"You said: Not if I get this call. What did you mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I got up to leave.

"Sakura,"

"What?"

"You can't be serious. Over this?"

"Tell me Sasuke,"

"Sakura I--,"

"Tell me."

"Fine!" he said heatedly. "If my uncle calls me, I'll have to move to Florida to study there. I'll have to leave you behind Sakura. Do you really think your Dad will let you go? After your Mom's little seizure when she was with her friends, he became way to over protective. He doesn't even trust me anymore Sakura."

"Sasuke... we're getting closer to eighteen, and then we can get married. So it can wait, right?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes... Sasuke, I love you,"

"But why me Sakura? Of all people; why me?"

"Because I love you Sasuke... there's no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with!"

"There a bunch of guys out there that are so much fucking better then me!"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! You know what? If you think you're too good for me, then why are we here ri--,"

"No Sakura, you're too good for me,"

"THEN WHY AM I HERE NOW!?"

"I don't know... because you pity me,"

"No Sasuke! Because I love you more then anything, I would give my life for you, would give you everything I have--,"

"I'm not good enough for someone like you."

"What do you mean someone life me?"

"Someone that's... that's perfect,"

"Sasuke... seriously, have you seen yourself?" I questioned. "You're the perfect one!"

"Sakura, ju--,"

The phone rang.

"Oh no," he whispered, grabbing it.

"Hello...yes...I'm well...and you?... that's good... you are... yes... okay... really.... I don't think... okay... if you insist Uncle... yeah... I understand.... no worries... I'll talk to you later... yeah... bye," he hung up the phone.

**A/N**

**So this isn't even five page, I'm sorry it's so short ):**

**But I didn't have much time and wanted you guys to know what happened.**

**Orochimaru will come in... and Karin will make a bigger appearance, and die later... Suigetsu, Gaara and many more will show up, including Haku and Zabuza!**

**Pretty much, nearly every character, and Konohamaru will also appear, I love Konohamaru, he is awesome :D**

**I'm thinking of an OC for Kiba... what do you guys think? Please let me know because I seriously want to. For the name I was thinking of Emiko(Victorious Beauty), Momo (Peach), Kumiko (Long time beautiful child), Nikkou (Sun light), Miki (Beautiful Princess) or Yukiko (Rare Child)**

**The Poll?**

**What should Kiba's girl friend be named?**

**1-Emiko**

**2-Momo**

**3-Kumiko**

**4-Nikkou**

**5- Yukiko**

**So this means you have to Review to get an update *snickers* bwahahaha!**

**So... Review=Update!**

**The more reviews, the quicker it will be :D**

**Then... I'm also creating two more OC Characters, but the second most wanted one for this is her name, and then I already have a name for the boy.**

**You'll find out more later, and just what will keep the two lovers together,**

**Review please,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Darian Uchiha, lover of all Uchiha's except Madara~**


	11. Chapter 9: They're in over their heads

**Chapter Nine: They're in Over Their Heads**

"Yukiko!" screamed my father angrily. I slipped out the backdoor and ran into the woods, finding the concealment of the trees and brush. I could hear his maddened cries the deeper I ran into the concealment.

My foot got caught on a root, my dress tore on a branch and I fell to the ground, coughing up blood and looking at the red lines that ran over my body.

I winced at the pain of a root connecting to my stomach, where a large bruise already was.

"H-Haku," I whispered, reaching forward to the small house only feet away from where I laid.

"Are you alright?" asked a deep voice. I looked up from underneath the mess of blonde hair.

"W-who are y-you?" I asked, wincing from the pain as I dragged myself forward a little more.

"Inuzuka Kiba, who are you? Are you alright? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, something I didn't know.

"Jynx Yukiko," I whispered, trying to pull myself forward even a little more. "And I'm fine... I can take care of myse--," I was cut off by the feeling of the wound on my leg opening even more. It pulsed with the pain that I was ever so familiar with.

"Your leg, its blee--," he said, but was interrupted by the voice I found to be my saviours.

"Yukiko, are you alright?" asked Haku as he came into view. I shook my head a little.

"What did he do to you Yukiko?" he questioned, looking at my bare arms.

"What did he use?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered, tears now streaming down my face. Haku was my cousin, and best friend since I was little. He was living by himself after his father killed his mother, and then Haku killed his father as a form of self-defence.

"Yukiko," scolded Haku. "What happened?"

I shook a little in his arms as they wrapped around me, Kiba sitting next to me.

"He... he asked me what I wanted when I came home," I said.

"What did he have out today?"

"A belt, a hammer, a golf club; driver I think, and a...a..." I couldn't finish, my voice was shaking too much.

"A what?" asked Kiba.

"A gun," I whispered under my breath.

"I would have chosen the belt," said Haku.

"I didn't though,"

"Dear Kami, Yukiko what did you choose?" asked Haku.

"I said I didn't want any, he took the gun... and he shot at me. He was drunk again, so he was off by a lot," I whispered, cowering feverishly.

"Dear Kami..." whispered Kiba.

"We'll get you to Zabuza. Kiba, do you have a cell phone?" asked Haku.

"Yeah, I'll call a friend of mine to come get her," he said, taking out an iPhone, similar to the one I once saw outside.

"Hey... Sasuke, we need your help... a girl... no it's not like that... she almost got shot by her Dad... yeah... please... I know... Well, be quick... can't you break it to Sakura afterward? ... This girl is pulsing out blood.... Sasuke, dammit! Please! I won't ask you... birthday present... and Christmas... and my next birthday... and my fucking allowance then! Can you just come? .... Thank you!" said Kiba, hanging up on his friend.

"Its gonna cost me, a lot. But it's worth it," he said, winking at me. I blushed a deep crimson and stumbled into Haku's small house. The grey paint peeled off the walls.

"Zabuza, Yukiko needs help!" he screamed when we entered. Zabuza, a big, muscley man ran into the room, his sword (about the size of me!) was clinging to his back, the black strap blending into his black wife beater. He was Haku's brother, but they looked so different. Zabuza's teeth were very pointed, while Haku's were perfectly aligned. Zabuza's hair was short, and gelled up, while Haku's was waist long and brown. Zabuza looked manly, but if you put Haku in a dress, you could have sworn he was a chick. It was odd staying with them sometimes, especially since Zabuza and Haku have such a deep relationship. They are close because they have only each other... and me of course.

_**Flashback~**_

"_It's your fault she's sick," screamed my father, his hand connecting harshly with my cheek. I fell to the floor, salty tears running down my warm cheeks._

"_I-it's not my fault Daddy!" I screamed weakly. He grabbed the collar of my white blouse, choking me. He wrenched open the door and threw me out, forcing me onto the sprinkler._

"_Get out! Get out you wretched little thing! Never come back! Just go!" He screeched. I stumbled to my feet and walked into the woods behind my house. A little boy with long hair, and an older one with short, cropped hair were picking wild flowers and herbs._

"_See this one Haku? This is rosemary," said the bigger one. "Oh..." he said, looking up to see me._

_I had a long scratch across my face, an arm that was dripping in blood, and I was dragging my ankle. Mama would have cried._

"_H-hello," I stuttered, staring at them blankly, before the darkness took me. After that, I awoke in their house... I became the thing they needed to protect._

_**End Flashback~**_

I awoke later, and all I could smell was antibiotics. The hospital. How many times have I been here? A million times by now.

**Kiba POV.**

Her eyes were still closed, and I was terrified to know what she was thinking behind those perfect little eyes.

I reached to stroke her blonde curls, but pulled back quickly as the Haku kid walked in.

"Why the hell are you even here?" he asked.

"I don't know... maybe because I don't want anyone to get hurt..." I mumbled.

"Well, you should go," said Haku, crossing his arms against his chest.

"No, I'm not leaving her. I found her out there with Akamaru, so I'm staying. End of conversation!" I said angrily. Haku sat down in the seat I was previously sitting in. Yukiko's eyes slipped open gently.

"H-Haku? K-Kiba?" she questioned, her voice strained as she looked at the only two faces in the room other then hers. I stared into her dark eyes for a moment. The linear opposite of Hinata, my last crush. But for some odd reason, I thought she held up better then even Naruto and Sasuke. That was saying something.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, the same time as Kiba.

"Kiba... I..." she trailed off.

"What? Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I asked, my fingers lingering gently above the marks all over her arms.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and I obliged.

**Were you all so busy that you couldn't make any sort of response v.v sad face!**

**I picked the name I liked the most and I used that, any problems with it, too bad :**

**Well... next is chapter ten... You know what? I think I'll start working on it now... yeaah... sounds good!!**

**Bye**

**Darian~**


	12. Chapter 10: Perfect

**Chapter Ten: Perfect**

Karin lips smashed against mine, but I fought like mad.

"Get the hell away from me!" I said angrily against her putrid lips. She continued kissing me, until I finally was able to get my arms out of her grip without hurting anyone, and push her away.

"What the hell Sasuke!?" she screeched angrily, tears dotting her eye lashes.

"I said for you to get off me you little fucker," I sneered, just as Sakura turned the corner.

"Get your own emo, bitch!" she said angrily, pecking me on the cheek. Karin looked dumbstruck, and we walked out of view quickly.

"I heard Kiba got a girlfriend," she said, yawning.

"Yeah... her name is Yukiko. She's in the hospital right now; social services apparently went to tell her and her father that she could live with Kiba. His parents are glad he got over Hinata," I said.

"Naruto makes Hina happy, so why should she have to suffer through the thought of someone being in pain just from seeing her with someone who makes her happy? I'm glad though... Kiba deserves her, and she needs Kiba," said Sakura. I sneered.

"Yeah, well that blonde idiot is jus--,"

"Why are you two fighting anyway?" asked Sakura, just like everyone else had. But neither of us had confined the details of the fight to anyone, not even our girlfriends.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Tell me," said Sakura sternly, giving me a look that said she might kill me if I don't.

So I started, hesitated for a moment, but I started.

_**Flashback~**_

_Naruto walked into class with Kakashi and Sakura, a purple bruise on his cheek._

"_What the hell happened?" I asked._

"_Sakura hit me... for staring at some sophomore," said Naruto._

"_It was the right thing to do!" said Sakura angrily."He could have cheated on Hina!" I chuckled and nodded slightly._

_*ten minutes later*_

_Naruto and I were walking home, it was quite until I turned to Naruto and spoke._

"_My Uncle said yes,"_

"_What!?" screamed Naruto furiously._

"_He said that I could go live with him... but it would mean leaving Sakura,"_

"_Do you know what that would do to her Sasuke!? That would kill her, she couldn't handle being away from you when she thought you were dead, do you really think she would be okay with never being able to see you again?"_

"_This is my decision okay? I can choose whether I want to go or not,"_

"_Sakura will kill herself!"_

"_Screw off Naruto!"_

"_Go cry to your fucking Mom Sasuke!"_

"_MY PARENTSARE DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!"_

"_Shut the hell up! I didn't mean it like that Sasuke and you know it!! Stop being a fucking cock and just listen for once!"_

"_Why should I listen to you!? You never had a family, you never knew those bonds, you just acted like you did! Why should you know what it is like to loose your entire family after knowing who the fuck they were, what the fuck they standed for! You never knew Naruto! So stop trying to be something your not!"_

"_Go to hell Sasuke!"_

"_Go fuck yourself Naruto!"_

"_Why don't you make me!?"_

"_I don't play that way you cock-sucker!"_

"_Shut the fuck up you little pussy!"_

"_Prick!"_

"_Ass!"_

"_Fag!"_

"_Shut the hell up already!"_

_Then I stormed off in the opposite direction._

"_Go screw your precious uncle you cunt!" screamed Naruto down the road._

_**End Flashback~**_

"That's what happened," I finished.

"He said yes," Sakura whispered mournfully.

"Yeah... but Naruto didn't let me finish," I told her gently.

"Have fun in Florida Sasuke... I'll miss you," she said before running off.

GOD! Doesn't anyone let someone finish their god damn sentence! Maybe I should go! No... I couldn't do that to Sakura.

Prefect... just... perfect.

My cell buzzed, there sat two texts.

One from Sakura:

_Sasuke can u come meet me at teh parkk?_

and one from my uncle:

_Sasuke... I'm coming to see u, don't think of leaving Konoha_

**Fan-bloody-tastic!**


	13. Chapter 11: Better off dead

**Chapter Eleven: Better Off Dead**

_I wretched open the door, to see only darkness._

"_Not here," I mumbled, closing it and ran toward another door._

_No one... I kept opening doors, kept running with my Social studies teacher at my side. I could hear Naruto scream out Sasuke's name, as if cursing it to hell._

"_Where are you?" I questioned. There was a loud explosion, and I gasped. Stopping where I stood and took a single step back. I was closer to the explosion, and ran forward until I noticed Sai in odd clothing, just like me and Mr. Yamamoto._

_I gasped angrily as I looked up at Sai, his face straight._

"_Sakura, huh?" questioned the same voice I knew so well. That whispered to me when I awoke some mornings; that was now filled with both hatred, revenge, and a cold hearted angst._

_I turned my head slowly, my green eyes quivering, holding back the painful tears._

"_S-Sa-Sasuke," I stuttered. Naruto ran towards us, his feet hitting the concrete ground dangerously. Naruto ran out in an orange jumpsuit and looked up at Sasuke, we were both shocked by the sight._

"_Sasuke," Naruto finally whispered._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he said: "Naruto?"_

_An image flashed before my eyes, of Naruto in a different orange jumpsuit, and Sasuke in a high collared T._

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar._

"_What do you know about me, when you have no parents or siblings!? What do you know when you've been alone from the start!? Huh!?" Sasuke screamed, his eyes this strange red color. _

_Naruto looked taken aback, his now red eyes and the same whisker marks he has now were etched on differently. As if they weren't the scars he received so long ago._

_Then another image, of Sasuke's family. There before my eyes was his Mom, smiling and unscathed, His father, frowning still, but less angry, Itachi, frowning like his father.... and Sasuke smiling happily, his mothers hand resting on his shoulder._

"_We suffer because of our bonds. Can you understand what it's like to loose everyone!?" Sasuke pushed Naruto away, while Naruto was still deep in thought._

_The scene changed, but there were still the young Naruto and Sasuke, but they were standing on water._

"_To me, this is one of the first bonds I have ever had," whispered Naruto, staring at the water. "That's why I am going to stop you!"_

_It changed again to the ruined building._

"_So then why...?" questioned Naruto._

_Again, to the water:_

"_Well then, I will just have to break those bonds," said Sasuke feircly._

_Again to the ruins:_

"_Why didn't you kill me then!?" questioned Naruto. "Is that your way of breaking bonds!?Sasuke!"_

"_The reason is simple," said Sasuke calmly. "It's not that I didn't cut those bonds. "I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways. I mearly spared your life on a whim." Sasuke suddeny jumped down and leaned against Naruto, left shoulder to left shoulder._

_I turned to look at them, fists clenched._

"_When did he-?" I questioned, as if Sasuke moved at the speed of light._

"_Come to think of it... isn't it your dream to become hokage?" questioned Sasuke. "If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training. Isn't that right, Naruto?"_

"_That's why this time, at my whim," Sasuke started._

_He pulled out a long blade katana._

"_You'll lose your life."_

_He pulled it out completely and showed its true length in the air. How long was it? Maybe over three or four feet._

"_Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become hokage?" questioned Naruto. "What do you think, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke didn't answer, he only brought up the sword, and btought it straight threw Narutos back._

_He didn't move._

"_Sasuke!" I screamed, and I awoke._

*&*

My heart was still pounding as I sat down in class.

"Sakura, is everything okay?" asked Yukiko as she sat down in her seat. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Everything's perfect, why would you ask?" I questioned.

"Well... your headband is... different. Your clothes are similar to the ones at the studio, and... your shoes are weird," she noted.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. The clothes from my dream.

The room spun, and I fell from my chair.

It was as if I was still there near Madara. The room spun dangerously, and my mind was racing. Then, blood splattered the floor as something jabbed into my leg.

I screamed, and looked up to see Karin standing over me with a kunai knife.

"That one, was for Uchiha Madara, a relative of mine," the kunai she had in her hand fidgeted as she adjusted it's angle.

"This one... was from ME!" she screeched, jabbing the second kunai deep in my leg.

Then, yet again, the darkness took me.


	14. Chapter 12: Concrete Angel

**Chapter Twelve: Concrete Angel**

Did you know that when someone is unconscious that no matter how much pleading and crying and screaming you do, no matter how many idiots you slap, no matter how many times you scream their name and kick a doctor, they don't wake up!? Wow... I mean... piss off... it should really work.

Sakura is now in a coma because Karin stabbed her, and hit her head off the ground. Unfortunately, since it is now the middle of winter, when you grab someone by the hair, and drag them outside and bury them in snow, they also get hypothermia, which is what resulted in Sakura's coma.

And Karin thinks I will love her now? I would go out with Sai first... no really, no joke I would!

Right now, Sakura has stopped shaking, and I have to wear a mask, and gloves to go see her. It took four hours of convincing her Dad not to turn her off... he doesn't have much faith in her. She will wake up though. After a few hours buried in the snow, she has survived this long, and if I loose her now... what will be the point? I don't really know. Living without Sakura now is pointless.

I had known her since that day when she tripped, when we went out for ice cream, and went to the park, when we took turns pushing each other on the swings and slid down the slide. Since that day, I had her on my mind, and I wouldn't think it possible for me to ever meet her again considering it was so long ago. Wow, perhaps fate flung us together (if you wanna go the Neji way about it) or perhaps, we were just meant to be. But when you wake up to smell her jasmine shampoo and have her pink hair in your face, you just feel... I don't know... right. There's no word to explain how you feel in truth... it just feels like that's the way it should be... forever.

--

My hand was locked in a tight grip around hers, a small, annoying beep told me that she was still there and alive. Although I wanted the beeping to stop in a good way, as in they turned off the machine because she didn't need it anymore... as in she was alive again.

"Sakura," I whispered as the beeping continued at a steady pace.

"Sasuke, go get something to eat, or at least go get some sleep," said Naruto from behind his mask.

"No, I have to be here. If I'm not here then she'll... she'll..." I couldn't stand to finish that sentence. This was the gun wound all over again, only the danger has escalated.

"Sasuke, you'll get sick, then you'll be put in a hospital bed too," Naruto noted.

"I don't care right now!" I screamed angrily, getting up and kicking a table on the other side of the room. "As long as she's okay! Naruto, if this happened to Hinata you wouldn't act this way! You would be terrified, you couldn't sleep or eat without her being able to talk and move safely." I told him. It was the truth; I was willing to do anything to save her.

**Eight days later~**

**Sakura POV.**

It was as if I was floating in water, encased in glass and I couldn't escape. I was terrified, but I couldn't give in. I wanted to dream, or to at least be awake now. What the heck was going on, anyway?

I really couldn't hear anything, and I was pushing past everything ahead of me at the moment, trying to keep my head.

**Sasuke POV.**

Sakura just laid there, and I was starting to get worried. Her father was giving her two more days, and she had to wake up already, or I was going to loose her.

"Sasuke," said the same voice that was readying to kill his own daughter.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Leave now, the doctors have to give her more needles and you get too defensive of her," he said sternly, shooing me out of the room. I slumped into the chair outside the waiting room. Suddenly, a scream was heard and I ran inside.

"What's wrong--," I cut myself off by the look of the green eyes staring back at me.

"Oh my god," I whispered, walking forward. I reached out and stroked her pale skin, and she just stared at me for a moment, as if she was dreaming.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, tears showing at the brims of her eyes.

"Sakura," I whispered, before hugging her tightly.

"Mr Uchiha, let go of her please, we have to check over her immune system," said the black-haired doctor.

I nodded against Sakura's shoulder and released her grasp unhappily.

**Twenty minutes later~**

"Sasuke, you can come in now," said the nurse with a soft smile. I nodded and walked inside the hospital room to see Sakura in a wheel chair.

"Come on Sasuke! I have to show you someone," she said happily, wheeling up to me.

"Sakura, be careful now. You can't over exert yourself, Sasuke can push you," said the nurse. Sakura nodded and carefully wheeled in front of me.

"2nd floor, good sir," she said in a British accent.

"Right this way your highness," I joked, pushing the wheelchair towards the elevator. I clicked a button and when the elevator opened up; I wheeled her in and pressed the button with a big two on it.

"So, why the second floor?" I asked.

"Because, Momo told me about this little girl down there that just got out of a coma, and she hasn't been getting many visitors. I thought it would be nice for her to have some," Sakura said sweetly. The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors slipped open. I wheeled Sakura out and followed her directions as to where to go.

We stopped outside a door with the number '823' on it, and knocked.

"Yes?" asked a questioning voice on the other side. Another nurse opened the door and saw us.

"Are you here to visit Hyuuga-Chan?" questioned the nurse.

"Yes," said Sakura at the exact moment I said "Hyuuga?"

"Hanabi, you have visitors," she said, stepping off to the side so we could be seen.

"Sasuke, Sakura? What are you doing here?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Hanabi... you're the little girl that Momo told me about?" Sakura questioned at the young teen with hip-length black hair and lavender eyes.

"Yeah, probably. Hinata is the only one other then Naruto and Neji who bother to visit me now," she told us.

"That's so sad, at least Naruto and Hinata come, but Neji too?" asked Sakura in a clam voice.

"Yeah," said Hanabi. "Well, I'm surprised to see you both here. Did you finally get out of your coma Sakura? Hinata told me that you were in it for over a week, she'll be glad to hear that you –cough, cough—woke up."

I looked at my watch.

"Aww, fu--," I cut myself off. "fudge! I have to get to Naruto's house; he needs help with his algebra."

"Oh, well, see you Hanabi," said Sakura with a slight wave. "I'll come visit you later."

"Okay Sakura, see you Sasuke. Say hi to Naruto for me," she said with a weak smile.

Sakura was silent for a while.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked as we got off the elevator.

"Well, You don't know why she was in a coma, do you?" she questioned.

"No, how?"

"She was going out shopping with Neji's dad, and they got hit by a truck," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Neji doesn't have a father anymore Sasuke."

"Oh," I whispered solemnly.

I felt bad for Neji... but something told me not to be, to worry about Sakura and myself, and to worry about Naruto too...

I wonder why.

**A/N**

**So, all the songs for each chapter will slowly be posted on my profile.**

**Yes, Sakura was in a coma because of hypothermia, and I've never been in a coma, so I don't know exactly what it is like, so I just took a guess because of a fanfic I read where a little girl is in one.**

**Sakura did get out of it, I wouldn't kill her off, and if your wondering why Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have to start fearing for their lives, you'll find out more about that later.**

**Time to work on the next chapter, Thirteenth!**

**Darian~**


	15. Chapter 13: Tattoo

**Chapter Thirteen: Tattoo**

**Orochimaru POV.**

My nephew, Kabuto, stood by my side as I boarded off the plane.

"Let's go Kabuto, you have to help me find Sasuke," I said sternly, looking at the silver haired boy.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto firmly, following me.

**Sasuke POV.**

"Naruto, I think something strange is about to happen, and with my uncle," I said sternly to the blonde haired idiot in front of me.

"Sasuke, you're over reacting—OH MY GOD IT'S A SPIDER!" screamed Naruto fearfully.

Shino walked out from behind the alley and picked it up; his brown hair was flying around randomly in the wind.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Naruto, it's just a common spider," he said, his sunglasses glinting in the winter sun. He walked away with the spider on his shoulder.

"He scares me," Naruto said.

"I'm just wondering how he can be best in our year at the studio," I said.

Naruto looked like he was thinking about something other then Hinata and marital arts.

"Naruto! I'm serious, I think we should go check up on Sakura at the hospital," Naruto nodded at my statement and followed me.

**At the hospital~**

We stood outside the door for a minute, listening to the words another visitor was saying.

"I don't think you should be with Sasuke," said the deep, male voice.

"What are you talking about, who are you?" she questioned.

"It's too dangerous," said the voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me; why would you have to—Urgh!" she said as if something was cutting off her voice.

I opened the door to see a pasty faced, black haired man with snake-like eyes and a teen-age boy a little over my age with white hair, glasses, darkish eyes, and his hair was in a pony tail.

I recognized them instantly.

"Uncle, what are you doing to Sakura?" I questioned angrily.

"Sasuke, my boy!" he said, letting go of Sakura's neck and getting up with open arms as if expecting a hug.

"Answer my question," I said through my teeth.

"Now Sasuke, calm down," he said nonchalantly. I grabbed his neck and forced him against the wall.

"Shut the hell up and answer the damn question! I said I wouldn't go to Florida with you, why the hell are you here? And what the fuck were you doing to Sakura you cunt-sucker?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

"Language," he noted. "I'm here to get you to change your mind. Itachi would probably have some peace of mind if you were—."

"**Do not speak to me of Itachi!**" I screamed, smashing him against it and making the room shake slightly. Sakura and Naruto stared at me with wide eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," said Orochimaru. "Why don't you tap into that power? Don't you want revenge against Madara and Itachi? Why don't you come with me to get the power you need Sasuke?"

"I will never go with you, I will never leave Sakura," I told him sternly, letting go as Momo (the nurse) walked into the room to give Sakura some more morphine for the stab wounds.

"Mr Orochimaru, you will have to leave, I'm sorry, you seem to be stressing out Sakura," she said, guiding him out of the room.

"Hey Momo," I said with a small wave.

"Hey Momo," said Naruto. "How's Hanabi?"

"She's getting better, she'll be leaving tomorrow actually. Are you and Hinata coming down?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's good," said Momo, sticking the needle into Sakura's arm. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tight at the pain.

"Well, you're good for another little while," she said sadly. "But you won't be leaving until next week when all of those stitches are taken out and you can move around more freely."

"If I could get off this bed and out of the chair I could move more freely," she mumbled. Momo giggled.

"It's only a matter time Hun," she promised. Sakura nodded slowly, and pushed some of her pink hair from her face.

Naruto's phone went off.

"No phones in the hospital Naruto, you know that," said Momo, wagging a finger at him playfully. Naruto hung his head and ran out the door.

"It's probably Hinata calling to check up on Hanabi and Sakura," Momo giggled. She was really new at this and treated us like guests, or even friends. She was really nice, and did a good job taking care of Sakura and taking her mind off things when I wasn't there to do it. She was really helpful and I was thankful to that.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, Momo told me that I could go outside with you today. What do you want to do?"

"Oh... wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said happily, her pink hair jumping up as she nodded. I grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room.

**One week later~**

**Sakura POV**

"I'm free!" I said dramatically, throwing my hands up into the air as I walked outside.

"You were outside yesterday!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I was confined to that wretched wheelchair all this time because of Karin!" I said angrily, stomping my foot.

"Enough manga Sakura, you're starting to sound like an Otaku," Sasuke said in a bored voice, although I could tell he was happy that I was finally better.

"I am an Otaku Sasuke!" I said playfully.

"S-Sakura, I think you shouldn't over exert yourself," Hinata said as I skipped ahead.

"I'll be fine Hinata!" I said, turning around to face her.

"Sakura, watch out!" Sasuke screamed, running forward and tackling me to the ground. Just as we landed, a car zoomed past. They screamed something I couldn't quite hear and flipped us off.

"Watch it Sakura! You could have landed yourself in the hospital again," he said angrily, getting off the ground.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" I said unhappily. This never happened to me before.

"A lot of near death experiences, ne Sakura? Maybe someone's out to get you," Naruto joked.

Sasuke grabbed the METRO out of a newspaper thingy and instantly dropped it at the site of the headline.

The second I saw it, I fell forward. There on the front page was Madara scowling at the camera, and the words: **Madara Uchiha escaped!**

"I think I know who's out to get you Sakura," Hinata whispered, picking up the paper.

"I think I know who is too... and it's not just Madara," said Sasuke.

"Madara and Orochimaru," Naruto whispered, his voice shaking.

"Oh god," I whispered.

**A/N**

**as you can see, I didn't wnat Orochimaru to become the main problem. Madara will be the main problem throughout this entire story until he is killed off along with the people he is working with, and for. Yes, he is working for someone, and you won't like who!**

**Itachi will come in more, and I'm thinking of doing another Kiba/Yukiko POV in the next few chapters. Tell me what you think!**

**I'm begging you all, please REVEIW! I havn't been getting any and I know people are reading it! Constructive critisim and Ideas are welcome!!**

**Love,**

**Darian~**


	16. Chapter 14: I Still Need

**Chapter Fourteen: I Still Need**

**Yukiko POV.**

I'm thrown to the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ow!" I groan, rubbing my temples.

"You can do it Yukiko!" Sakura screams from the sidelines at the studio.

"Come on!" Hinata says anxiously.

"B-but Hina," Naruto whines. "Shouldn't you be cheering for me?"

"No," everyone says at the same moment.

Naruto gets back into stance and springs forward. I squeak and jump out of the way, making him skid across the floor.

"Showers!" Screams Kakashi from the sidelines. He walks over to Naruto and kicks his ass. Naruto skids even farther and we all exit. Just I'm about to enter the girls change room, Kiba decides to make an attempt to walk past me. I grab him by the collar and pull him back.

"No you don't," I scold kicking him into the boys change room.

"Pervert," I mumble.

"Love you too!" Kiba says.

"You two are so sweet," Temari says dreamily.

"Yeah," Ino agrees.

"If forehead over here didn't have Sasuke, that could be me and him,"

"Yeah," Ino agrees unknowingly. "Wait! What?"

"He's mine Temari, back the hell off!" Sakura says feircly.

"You have Shikamaru, you don't need Sasuke!" Hinata says.

"Girls, girls, girls! He's cheating on all of you and your beating up each other?" I scream, frustrated.

"No more watching that movie," Sakura says in a bored voice.

"We should've never let you watch 'John Tucker Must Die'," Ino says.

"Sheesh, that movie is so old now," Temari says.

"Oh, well, I'll see you guys later," Hinata says in a weak voice.

"Where are you going Hina?" I ask.

"Me and Naruto are going to see Alice in Wonderland," she says with a soft smile.

**The next day**

**Sakura POV.**

I fell to the ground with a small thud.

"Sakura, maybe you should just stay inside," Sasuke suggested.

"I almost got hit by a car and that's all you can say?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh stop! You've been shot at, had a knife thrown at you in class, almost been hit by how many cars!? We have to tell the police!"

"What evidence do we have!?" I asked. "The fact that I've been having a few near death experiences?"

"No, the fact that the knife was thrown right at you from the doorway, so they were in the school... the fact that it's always the same car with the same license plate, MAU 653! The fact that you got stabbed by a class mate who said Madara was a relative of hers? Sakura! This is getting harder and harder to dodge! You need someone to stop this, and I can't do it alone!" Sasuke said in a voice that made me shiver. He was overly worried. This was nothing.

"This is nothing! Christ Sasuke! Will you stop worrying!?" I asked angrily.

"Sakura, you have to understand. Yu can't handle thi— ," he was cut off by my hand connecting to his face.

"Just go Sasuke! I hate you! Why did I even bother with you!?" I screamed before getting up and running off.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke screamed, running after me.

"Leave me alone Sasuke!" I screamed, running faster. He fell forward on his hands and knees.

"Sakura..." he whispered as I ran off.

I continued to run down the street, my fists pumping and sweat slinging to my face. Wearing a winter jacket, gloves, scarf and beanie made it so hard to run without getting hot.

"Madara! Orochimaru! Get out here!" I screeched in an alleyway. I was heaving, my chest going up and down in rhythm.

"Sakura Haruno..." said the voice that threatened me last. I turned to see Snake-pedo standing before me.

"Orochimaru, where's Madara?" I questioned.

"How odd Sakura. Wouldn't we usually be the ones finding you?" asked Madara from behind me.

"Where's your little boyfriend? He looked very good," Orochimaru said as him and Madara circled me. My eyes narrowed.

"Back the hell off... I've come with a proposition," I said.

"Proposition?" Madara questioned, raising an eyebrow on his wrinkled face.

"Yeah, so listen up," I said angrily.

"I want you to murder... my father," I said.

"Why would you want your father dead, Sakura? Isn't he the only family you have left?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Who is telling you to kill me?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru and Madara both froze mid-step and looked at each other.

"Your one step ahead little blossom," Madara cooed disgustingly.

"It's my father, isn't it?" I asked, fist clenched and teeth grinding against each other.

"How did you know?"

"Easy, he never liked me... I'm the reason his life is ruined," I said simply. "My mother died, and he's suck with me. He wishes I was the one dead. He never loved me, I could tell."

"Such a smart little girl, Madara. Why would you want to kill her? She's a little pet," Orochimaru cooed, circling me still, and stroking my cheek with his pale hind. I winced away, only to get my hair grabbed by Madara.

"Are you going to help me?" I questioned nervously.

"Of course, anything for my little cherry blossom," Madara whispered in my ear.

"But I want something in return," Orochimaru said.

"What is it?" I asked. "I'll give you anything! Except for— "

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

"Y-you want...S-Sasuke?" I stuttered. The one thing I wasn't willing to give and that's what he wanted!?

"I want his power, and I need to give him a little parting gift," Orochimaru said.

"What type of parting gift?" I asked fiercely.

**A/N**

**It's short! I know I know!**

**I had to get it finished before my second job though! Please review! I don't have much time to type either!! Gahh!! And yes I'm still in Jr High and am working, but it's only babysitting so its okay!! **

**Review, and thanks for reading,**

**Darian~**


	17. Chapter 15: That's What You Get

**Chapter Fifteen: That's What You Get**

"What type of parting gift?" I asked fiercely.

"Just a little mark," Orochimaru said, as if it was a generous offer.

"Like, a scar?" I asked, hoping that was all.

"No, a little something more. You see, the people in this town had derived from people far better then the ones outside... it's a little something from there," he said. I clenched my jaw tight and clenched my fists.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought. _'What is he going on about!?'_

"I can't promise you Sasuke, but we have an exam in martial arts, it's outside and a lot of people from different dojo's are coming to participate. I don't know what the hell your going on about, but ok. If you can find Sasuke, give him that little parting gift and leave him the fuck alone," I instructed.

"I'll except that... he won't escape like Itachi did," Orochimaru promised.

"What do you want for this Madara?" I asked, my voice quivering at the thought.

"Oh, I'll do it just for you, little blossom," he cooed.

'_Where did this little blossom shit come from!?' _I thought fiercely.

"Fine, when will the job be done? The exam is in two weeks, and you won't get the pay until it's over," I told the two of them.

"Wooo! We get paid!" Orochimaru said gleefully.

"You do, Madara doesn't, you already said what you want in return," I reminded him.

"Oh crap, I should've asked for some money," Orochimaru whispered in his pedo-voice.

**The Next Day~**

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't mean it... I'm just... worried." Sasuke wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Sakura," He whispered in my ear.

"I found out who's out to get me," I whispered to him.

"Who?" he asked, pulling away.

"My father."

**Else where~**

**Madara POV.**

"Mr Haruno," Orochimaru and I said as we walked into his office.

"Uchiha, Orochimaru... How is it working so far? I suspect great things from you two. You are two well known Martial Arts masters and Assassins," Mr Haruno said, his green eyes; so much like the little blossoms, sparkled malevoilently.

"It is going, but with our nephew there, it is getting harder," Orochimaru said.

"Yes, he cares very much for the little blossom—,"

"Do not call her such an adorable name Madara!" Mr Haruno spat. "She is worthless, why she didn't die instead of her mother, I don't know! But now, she must suffer!" I circled him for a moment.

"You resemble her you know," I said.

"Except for the hair, the red hair... she has pink," Orochimaru noted.

"What was the name of the woman who raped you again Mr Haruno?"

"Tojo Kanaka," he mumbled.

"Tojo? Isn't that the name of a young girl in Sakura's class? She's only a few months younger from what I hear... but of course, she's also a relative of mine. I guess it runs in the family, huh? Raping Haruno's..." Haruno's face went pale.

"You did that to Sakura?" he questioned.

"Yes... and her older sister... but she died."

"That thing with Tayuya... that was you?" Haruno said. I pulled out a knife I had been carrying with me for a while now, and held it close to his throat.

"Now now now... just because it was me, doesn't mean a thing, does it?" I dug it in a little more.

"Do it now Madara!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Don't you dare, you know your target," Haruno said sternly.

"I know my new target, your daughter figured you out and asked us to stop you," I said, slicing his throat.

"Don't worry... I'll take care of little blossom," I said with a wave as we left him gasping for air that he wasn't going to gain, and blood rushing across the floor.

**Two weeks later on the news**

**Sasuke POV.**

"_People suspect that Orochimaru No Subaka and Madara Uchiha are involved in the murder of one Mr Haruno, who's daughter, Sakura Haruno, was raped by Madara Uchiha and his other daughter, now deceased, Tayuya Haruno, was murdered by him. Mr Haruno was also found to have a daughter by the name of Karin Tojo, who was born after he was raped by her mother. The man's throat was cut and officers will not let anyone in the press have any more information then that given. More information we have received will be broadcasted later tonight_"

The TV went blank and I turned to Sakura.

"Who really killed him?" I asked her.

"Who they suspect," she said simply.

"Get some sleep Sakura, the exams are tomorrow, and they'll be tough," I reminded her. She nodded and got up.

"You should get some sleep too," she told me. I nodded and followed after her.

I grabbed a T-shirt and plaid pyjama pants, and walked into the bathroom while Sakura got changed in our room.

Itachi was actually letting us sleep in the same room, which was surprising.

I walked into the room to see Sakura staring out the window.

"Sakura.... the exams will be no—,"

"It's not the exams Sasuke... I'm worried about you. What if something happens to you?" she questioned.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, broken arm, they even told us we could die it's that hard Sasuke!" she said worriedly.

"Sakura..." I whispered, walking over and pulling her close to me.

"Sasuke... I'm just scared that you'll get hurt," She cried into my shirt.

"It will be okay," I told her. "I promise."

Perhaps... a promise I couldn't keep, but it was worth it. As long as I was being reassuring, it was all truly worth it.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed, bridal style.

"S-Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Sakura, I love you," I reminded her.

**A/N**

**Well... I'm not gonna write what happens next... Yes, a lemon would fill it, but I'm only fourteen and a lemon doesn't seem like something to write right now!**

**Maybe when I'm older?**

**XD okay, I apologise for this being short, again! You can be mad!!!**

**Okay! Next chapter! This is pretty much the Chunnin exams of their marital arts studio... Ninja's from Konoha and such are going to be in this, but for now, they are not until Orochimaru shows up!!**

**The band will be back in!!**

**Karin will be back in!!**

**Are you all mad at me for making her Sakura's sister? I'm even mad at myself .**

**Yes something MAJOR will happen in the next few chapters, then a new poll will be posted.**

**Better get to work on the next chapter,**

**Darian~**

**PS I plan to make a cover page, and CD cover for this (as something to do as a break) the cover will be posted once I'm fully done, but the CD cover and back won't be posted until this is done, any song suggestions for this story, and what part of the story, please tell me!!**


	18. Chapter 16: Vulnerable

**Chapter Sixteen: Vulnerable**

We stopped for a second, our three man team was shaking and sweating like mad.

"Woah, this is intense," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and another few days out here will be torcher," Sasuke noted. I sighed.

"This sucks," I whispered. "I wish I never signed up."

"Kakashi-sensi told us, Sakura, that if the teams he put us as didn't sign up together, we wouldn't be in it," Naruto reminded me.

"It'll be all—," Sasuke's reassuring voice was cut off by Orochimaru's laughter. We looked up to see him wearing strange clothing... like the ones we were wearing in my dream.

"Well Sasuke..." Orochimaru said, forming some weird signs with his hands.

His neck stretched abnormally.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I screeched. Sasuke tried to jump out of the way, but Kabuto appeared and held him in place.

"Don't move," Kabuto told him in a threatening voice. Surprisingly, Sasuke obeyed. Orochimaru came and bit Sasuke's neck, and he fell to the ground. Suddenly, Naruto was grabbed my an extended arm and thrown into the air. More weird signs, and then his hadn was pressed against Narutos stomach, elaving another weird mark. Orochimaru and Kabuto fled after that, and I ran to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, clutching to his arm.

"S-Sakura..." he groaned as he held tight to his shoulder, but I could still see his mark, like three commas going around in a circle.

"Sasuke... that mark..." Naruto whispered, his voice strained. I grabbed the hand radio we were assigned.

'_H-hello?'_ I said into the radio.

'_Gruh—What Team 7? Over,'_

'_Sasuke and Naruto are injured, we need medical attention ASAP! Over,'_

'_We'll send someone over right away over,'_

I dropped the radio as Sasuke passed out.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. This was all my fault!! Oh my god! This is all because of me! An ATV zoomed toward us, and medical personal jumped off to get Sasuke.

"Get on you two, we need to know what happened!" said one, and we obliged quickly.

"Who was that guy!?" Naruto asked me, his voice quivering with fear, and his voice groggy.

"Sasuke's uncle, remember? He was at the hospital," I reminded him, my mind racing with the fact that I acted so damn selfish.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Ino asked as we zoomed past.

"Something happened to Sasuke!" I screamed back, tears in my eyes.

"Naruto," Hinata screamed, thrashing against Kiba's grip.

The medical personal looked over his wound.

"What happened to him?"

"He got bit,"

"By what?"

"A pedophile," Naruto whispered.

"Orochimaru, his uncle... he did some weird hand-signs and his neck stretched and he... he..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"He should be okay," One said. The other leaned closer and whispered something in which I only heard: Sannin, Curse Mark, Anko, Konoha and Jutsu. All these words meant nothing to me right now, considering I didn't understand what many of them meant.

"You guys can go back, contact us if you need anything," one said, and we zoomed back to our past area.

The second they left us, Sasuke fell to the ground and Naruto passed out cold, leaving me alone to deal with three martial arts students from another dojo.

"So this is Sasuke..." the girl mumbled. Her brown hair dangled well past her shoulders.

"Orochimaru wants him... what's so special?" asked the brunette boy.

"He seems to be in good shape, but that's about it," mumbled the mummy guy.

"Well, we may as well grab him," said the girl reaching down for him.

"NO!" I screeched, throwing my body into the way.

"Get off of him little girl, this isn't your place," said the girl angrily.

"Don't touch him," I told her, pulling out a kunai knife.

I got into a stance in front of her.

"What are you going to do? Cry to Mommy and Daddy?"

"My parents are dead, you fucking ass," I told her. "And I'm the reason my father is dead."

She gulped, looked at her team mates, and the brunette guy walked forward.

"Well, let's grab him and go," he said.

"Yeah, move out of the way little girl," she said. I pushed Sasuke back farther and walked closer.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me," I said sternly. The brunette girl grabbed my hair from the front in a big chunk and shook me around a bit.

"Maybe if you spent less time on your hair, and more time at the dojo, you could stop us you skank," she said. I brought the kunai up to my long hair, and cut it off at the hands.

"Leave him alone," I screamed at the guy. He turned to look at me, where his team mates hand was now bleeding heavily.

"You okay Su—," he was cut off by a small crack. I looked up to see Sasuke, his left eye black, with a golden iris, and his pale skin was covered in strange markings, like bits of black fire were attached to his body. He held tight onto the guys arms, and had a foot on his back, stretching the arms past their limit.

"S-Sasuke," I whispered. He snickered.

"Leave her alone," he said, tugging harder on his arms until they were broken, in which time he dropped the boy's body and left him there.

"S-Sasuke," I repeated. I gulped a little, this was not the Sasuke I knew, he was fiercer, stronger... just different.

His hair pointed differently, his eyes sparkled differently, his voice sounded different, and this just wasn't Sasuke Uchiha!

"Sakura, what's with Sasuke!?" Ino screamed, making me jumped slightly.

"I—I don't know... but I'm scared," I whispered.

"He looks different," Choji said, munching on something. My stomach growled, which was odd because we had lunch only a little while ago.

"Hey Choji, can I have a chip?" I asked. He held out the bag, although I can tell he was unsure. I reached in and grabbed a single chip.

"Thanks," I whispered, popping it into my mouth, and I felt slightly nauseated.

"Oh crap," I whispered.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure what the 'oh crap' was for," I said. Suddenly, Sasuke looked like he was about to murder the three ninja-in-training. I ran up and hugged him tight.

"No!" I screamed into his shirt. Slowly, the fire-like marks dispersed back to where the strange mark was.

"What scroll do you have?" Sasuke questioned.

"H-Heaven," said the girl.

"Hand it over," Sasuke said, looking at the Earth scroll beside Naruto.

They handed it over with shaking finger tips. Sasuke snatched it away, and they ran off, the mummy guy being a human crutch for the brunette guy. We all just stared at him, and when Naruto woke up, he just looked around eagerly.

"What did I miss?" He asked, staring at my jaw, which should have been on the ground.

"A lot," was all I could manage.

**After the test~**

"We passed, we passed, we passed!" Naruto, Ino and Hinata sang out as we walked into the fresh air.

"We got our next belt Sasuke!" I said happily, kissing his cheek.

"Awe, that's all I get? A kiss on the cheek?" He said, pouting slightly.

I rolled my eyes, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That better?" I asked.

"Good enough for now," he said, winking. I blushed a little, and we continued to walk, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder.

"It's good this way," I whispered, nuzzling my head cutely into his shoulder.

"What's good?" he questioned.

"Everything..." I whispered.

**One Week Later~ Thisisatimeskipgetoverit!!**

I sat there, looking at the three pregnancy tests.

+Positive

+Positive

+Positive

Oh no... I was pregnant... with Sasuke's child... fuck.

I put the three tests into the little garbage bin in the bathroom, and walked out into the living room.

"Sakura!" Itachi said, throwing his hands into the air like a little kid. Sasuke looked up to see the small smile on my face.

"How's my new little sis?" Itachi questioned. I gulped, and looked over at Sasuke.

"Pregnant," I told him. Sasuke's jaw just dropped, and Itachi clapped.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! So cool!" he said gleefully.

"how many cups of coffee did you just have?" I questioned. Itachi held up two hands, all fingers showing.

"Ten cups?" I questioned.

"And a corona," he said.

"Damn," I whispered.

"So... prego," Itachi said. "When did you find out?"

"A minute ago," I said.

"No hesitation? Wow Sasuke, you got a good one," Itachi said. "She works with that super sperm of yours," he continued, shaking his head. "But you guys should have waited... you know how hard that can be. Sakura may have to quit school."

"No school?" I questioned, only to earn a nod from Itachi. "Awesome! No more math!" I said. Sasuke just laughed a little.

"Well then," Sasuke mumbled. "Looks like I did a good job."

"Shut up!" I said, slapping him.

"Prego's got some anger issues!" Itachi said.

"Shove it up your scrawny little ass Big brother," I said.

"Oh right, big brother mode time... SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU GET MY BABY SISTER KNOCKED UP! ASS!" Itachi screamed. I giggled, and Sasuke just stared.

"You're horrible at that, you're supposed to threaten the guy," Sasuke reminded him.

"Well, I didn't, this is my own way, so shut up little brother!"

"At least I have a girl friend," I reminded him.

"More like fia—," Sasuke got up and poured his coffee into Itachi's open mouth.

He screamed, and coughed it onto the hardwood floor.

"Hawt! Hawt!" Itachi said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"I bet it is, shut the hell up!" Sasuke said sternly.

"Wewll, awsk hea nowb," Itachi said.

"No way Itac—,"

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned, although I had a pretty good idea.

"Down't keewp Pwego waitin," Itachi said. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go for a walk," Sasuke suggested. I nodded, and slipped on my shoes, and grabbed a jacket. It was almost summer but it's best to be prepared.

We walked to the park, and sat at the bench across from the play ground.

"Wow, hard to believe we'll have a kid there soon," I said. "Playing with it's friends and laughing." Sasuke got up for a minute.

"Everything okay?" I asked. He nodded, and got down on one knee.

"I know we still have a few months before my birthday, and yours is only next month... but Sakura, I love you so damn much, and after all that has happened, I have to say it," he pulled out a black velvet box with his clan symbol on it.

"I cannot live without you, and after all that has happened, I realise it is the same for you. You are everything to me, and if I had to chose living without you or dying, the latter would have to be my choice. Please Sakura... with all my heart, I am asking you this one question: Will you marry me?" he asked.

I clasped my hands over my mouth as he opened the box. There, sat a simple little ring, with a single, small diamond and a gold band. I nodded my head shakily, and he slipped the ring on my finger. Suddenly, my lips were pressed against his, and a small crowd that gathered through out his tiny speech, burst into applause. A 14 year old girl, nudged her boy friend and I heard her whisper: "This is where you're asking me." I smiled against Sasuke's lips and closed my eyes. For now, this is where we would stay, in a small little piece of happiness, until the world exploded into that of unimaginable horror.

Wow, foreshadowing after something like that... grim.

Sasuke pulled away and pressed his forehead to my own wide one.

"Forever and always," I whispered.

"Forever's a long time," someone from the crowd whispered, and I recognised the voice. "Little blossom."

**A/N**

**Yeaa! I'll put up the poll ASAP! Sakura and Sasuke are getting married! And who was in the crowd? None other then your favourite rapist! Is that even possible? Oh well...**

**I hope this makes up for all the short chapters, I really do!**

**I got a few more faves, and I'm soooo happy!**

**Thanks to:**

**-Chan.X**

**PuppetLover**

**Yha20**

**Sorry to anyone I didn't include, my internet has been going on and off lately, so it's been kinda hard...**

**Soo.... please review, and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!**

**New poll up, check that out!**

**Review... please... I'm begging you... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**No more sugar on my cereal...**

**Darian~**


	19. Chapter 17: Maybe

**Chapter Seventeen: Maybe**

"Sasuke?" I questioned late that night, my voice shivering.

"Yes Sakura?" Sasuke replied.

"Why so soon?" I questioned.

"For what?" Sasuke asked. I held up my hand to show the gold band with the tiny diamond on it.

"Oh, yeah... I just, after all that's happened, I couldn't stand to think that you wouldn't be one hundred percent mine. No, not like a possession, more like... someone that I would never have to let go of, that I could hold onto forever," he explained, his voice calm.

"You already do," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but this makes it official," he purred, climbing on top of me.

"Don't hurt prego," I told him, shaking my head.

**8 months later~ (do you really think I'm gonna go through her whole pregnancy stage? One month till the baby(s) is/are born :D )**

"Sakuuuura~," Naruto complained as I picked up a box.

"What now Naruto?" I asked, looking at the heavy box.

"Let me take it," Naruto offered, reaching out to grab it.

"I'll be fine," I told him.

"No you won't... your pregnant; you can't lift heavy stuff," Naruto reminded me, pointing to my very large belly.

"Has Sasuke let you get the stupid test yet? I wanna know if it's a boy or a girl... have you picked out names?" Naruto questioned as Hinata walked over.

"If it's a boy, we chose either Rei Den which means lightening and Thunder or Itachi Toru, meaning weasel sea... weird name, but it sounds really nice. For a girl, we thought Emi Hinata meaning beautiful blessing and Sun flower or Katashi Katsu meaning Hard victory," I said with a smile.

"Oh, you're gonna name your little girl after me?" Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, but if not you, then Kakashi , he's been very helpful and Katashi is very similar to Kakashi. But we love the name Rei and if not Rei then we want to name him after Itachi," I said, tilting my head cutely to the side.

"That's so sweet! Oh, what books did you get now?" Hinata asked, noticing the box in Naruto's arms.

"A few Cast books, I'm only just starting house of night, the hunger games novels, I'm just waiting for stupid Mockingjay now... and...I'm starting Bizenghast," I said, counting them off on my fingers.

A little kick was noted in my stomach.

"Ohh!" I said, resting my hand there.

"Did it kick?" Hinata asked, her voice overly excited.

"Yeah," I said sweetly, rubbing my stomach gently.

I looked down at the ring.

"How many more months?" Naruto asked.

"Only 3, we want to wait till after the baby is born," I said with a soft smile.

I felt a very wet spot on my lower area, and pain.

"Aw crap," I whispered.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hinata, I need you to drive me to the hospital, Naruto, call Sasuke... my water just broke," I told them.

"It's too early!" Naruto said.

"Now Hinata, Please," I gasped. Hinata nodded and quickly guided me to the car, which was thankfully close to us.

"Step on it!" I said through clenched teeth. She shifted into drive and stepped on the gas peddle.

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto scream into his phone as we sped off down the road to the hospital 2 blocks away.

**20 minutes later~**

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as he ran into the room, fighting off nurses.

"Mr Uchiha, please stay calm! Mrs Uchiha needs to concentrate," one said, although she twirled her hair in a flirtatious way.

"Stop flirting with my soon-to-be-dead fiancé you little—Ahh!" I screamed, clutching Naruto's hand too tightly for his liking.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Naruto whispered. Hinata showed me the breathing exercise.

"He got stuck, we are going to have to do an emergency C-section!" A doctor said to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What!?" I screamed, pain screeching through my body. Sasuke took my hand and Naruto walked over to the doctor.

"I wanna see this, it's supposed to be beautiful and I don't know when Hinata's gonna get pregnant," He said.

The doctor nodded, Naruto walked over... and he fainted. Nice...

"Take him out of here, and we have to get this done now or else he is going to die!"

"No!" I screeched, freaking out at the thought of Sasuke and mine's child... dying. A small piece of me would just die.

**A few hours later~ (I am NOT going through the birthing process and everything like that!!!)**

**Sasuke POV**

I held Emi in my arms, and was just mesmerized by her little strands of pink hair. Her little fingers were closed tightly in a fist. I looked over at Rei, who was in Sakura's arms, his black hair was in a few little strands, barely noticeable. Then, I stared over at my little Itachi, who was in a special container to keep him breathing. Right now, we had a choice. Turn him off and let him die... or let him live for a little while longer and put him pain. It would cost a fortune to give him all the heart surgery he needs, and even with both our trust funds, we couldn't afford them all.

"Hey Rei," Sakura cooed. "I'm your mommy... your brother will be alright sweetie, I promise you." I wanted to wipe away a tear, but would have to let go of Emi, so I just let it slip down.

"Mr Uchiha," said one of the nurses, his eyes looked overly sad.

"Yes?" I questioned, afraid of what would be said after that.

"I'm sorry... Itachi won't make it. We made an attempt to save him, but there was nothing we could do. His heart is slowing rapidly. Far too rapidly, and if your lucky, he'll be put in a coma for a while. He won't last long," the man before me said.

"What does Sakura want?" I asked.

"She's in denial... she thinks he'll survive," the man said.

"What are his chances?" I questioned, gripping Emi softly.

"One in a million..." the doctor mumbled from behind the nurse.

"One in a million," I repeated, my voice broken.

"Turn it off," Itachi said as he entered the room. "It's the best thing to do. You'll just regret it more when you see how much pain he was in. Don't make the same mistake as Mum and Dad Sasuke... they should have never kept Lily alive while she was in the same state as Itachi. The just regretted seeing their little girl in pain, more and more everyday."

I nodded.

"Pull the plug. I would rather him be safe like that then to feel pain," I said, tears slipping down my cheeks. Emi gurgled a little in my arms.

"Sometimes... death is better then watching them struggle beneath the surface, gasping for air... and you have no way to save them," Itachi murmured.

I remember hearing about my twin sister, who died because of being born with cancer.

I walked over to Sakura with Emi tight in my arms.

"Did you hear? Itachi is going to make it," she said smiling. Denial was covering his face.

"Sakura... Itachi is going to die, they have to pull the plug. I'm sorry Sakura... but sometimes..." I struggled to find my voice. "Sometimes, death is better then watching them struggle beneath the surface, gasping for air... and you have no way to save them." Tears graced her perfect green eyes.

"Sasuke... why did it have to happen?" she questioned.

"We still have Emi and Rei, I promise Sakura... Itachi will be... he'll be able to find happiness," I told her.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, staring down at Rei.

"Wait! Turn it back on!" the doctor screamed at the nurse closest to the machine. They flicked it back on quickly, and ran over.

"He's a fighter this one... he may just live!" the doctor said.

Sakura smiled, but I had to look at her and say: "he said may." Sakura nodded, and stroked Rei's head.

But two hours later, the doctor was proven wrong... and we realised that Itachi wasn't one in a million. He was more like two, because he was so close to surviving.

**A/N**

**It is over everyone! Epilogue next, then it's all over D:**

**There is a poll on my profile now, so check it out! You can tell me if you want a sequel for this. The sequel will be tied with another manga that I like called Fairy cube, but will only contain characters from Naruto.**

**Darian Uchiha~**


	20. Epilogue:4 years later:Never be the same

**Epilogue: 4 years later: Never be the same**

I set the cake in front of Emi and Rei.

"Blow out the candles I said happily, staring at the four year old kids. Rei and Emi took in deep breaths and blew out all the candles they could. We all clapped, including Sai and Ino's two year old little girl Cherry, Naruto and Hinata's three year old boy Itachi (they named him that in honour of my little, lost boy), and Kiba and Yukiko's little girl Samaria (named after Yukiko's mom).

I smiled as I Sasuke took a picture of the two kids.

"What's the matter Mommy?" Rei asked, as he noticed me crying. I wiped away the tears.

"I'm just happy I get to be here for you both," I lied. In truth, I thought that for a single moment, I saw Itachi there next to them and it broke my heart to know that my little boy wasn't there for his own birthday.

"Happy birthday Itachi," I whispered. "I miss you, my little fighter." I wiped away another tear and kissed Emi's forehead, and Rei's large forehead. His green eyes sparkled, and Emi's black ones looked a little sad. She knew about Itachi, and cared a little more. Rei found it sad, but unimportant to worry.

'What's done is done, wight Mummy?' he questioned last year.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, directing me out into the living room.

"I'll be right back," I said to everyone. I walked out into the living room.

"Why were you really crying?" he asked.

"I thought that... for a single moment, I saw Itachi standing next to them," I whispered, staring at a picture we had of him when he was first born.

"Sakura... he's watching over them, I know he is... keep calm..." Sasuke whispered. I nodded slightly.

"I will..." I promised.

**A/N**

**And it's over D: D: D:**

**Check out the poll**

**Darian~**


End file.
